MY SCAR - WONKYU STORY
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: kyuhyun yang mempunyai masa lalu menyakitkan dan terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan bersama siwon di ketua mafia yang dengan segala kekuasaannya mengklaim kyuhyun yang seorang pekerja seks komersial di klub kakak kandungnya / sebuah cerita pasaran , forever wonkyu / dont like dont read / happy reading
1. Chapter 1

My Scar,

Side story about wonkyu

.

.

Happy reading ,

.

.

Berisik musik memecah kesunyian di sebuah klub malam kecil di sudut kota yang sangat padat dan tak pernah tidur itu. Klub yang terletak di sebuah gang yang juga penuh dengan tempat-tempat hiburan malam yang selalu ramai dengan pengunjung. Seorang namja manis berusia 24 tahun baru saja memasuki klub bernama blue moon's itu melalu pintu khusus karyawan. Namja yang sudah 3 tahun bekerja sebagai namja penghibur atau lebih di kenal pelacur dengan terpaksa pastinya karena sang appa yang menjualnya pada pemilik klub malam itu untuk membayar utang judi sang appa. Cho Kyuhyun atau biasa di panggil Kyunie segera melakukan pekerjaan nya melayani namja-namja yang menyewanya dengan harga yang tidak murah pasti nya, Kyunie memang di pekerjakan oleh sang pemilik klub yang di khususkan untuk kaum gay sebagai pemuas nafsu namja-namja kesepian.

Kyuhyun baru saja mendudukan diri nya di meja bartender, di dapati nya sahabatnya Ryeowook tengah meracik minuman untuk beberapa pengunjung yang memesan pada nya.,

"kau tidak melayani pelanggan mu hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang kini baru saja menyalakan rokok yang di bawa nya

"aku sedang malas wookie ," jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara

"tumben , apa sedang terjadi sesuatu hyung , apa appa mu datang lagi ke flat mu?" ryeowook kembali bertanya,

"tidak wookie , aku hanya merasa bosan , mungkin aku akan ijin untuk malam ini , aku ingin bermalas-malasan saja di ruang istirahat," jawab kyuhyun malas ,

"oh hyung , kau sudah tau berita dari sindong hyung belum?"

"berita apa?" tanya kyuhyun mulai penasaran,

"mworago , jadi dia belum memberi tahukan hyung ," kata ryeowook kembali meyakin kan , sindong yang merupakan tangan kanan pemilik club gay itu yang menangani segala reservasi VIP dari bos kelas kakap yang hendak menghabiskan uang nya di club tempat nya bekerja itu

"kenapa bertele-tele wookie , cepat katakan lah" desak kyuhyun kemudian meneguk whisky nya dengan sekali teguk

"ishh , sabarlah hyung , malam ini , ada seorang bos mafia terkenal di jepang akan berkunjung di club ini , dia adik ipar jung yunho pemilik club ini, jaejoong-ssi istri bos yunho dia kakak kandung dari bos mafia itu, mafia dari klan choi sangat terkenal dengan dunia bisnis mereka yang sangat berhasil di beberapa negara di benua eropa dan amerika, asia sendiri tak di ragukan lagi kemampuan nya ,"

"jinjayo," jawab kyuhyun santai kemudian menghidupkan rokok nya lagi dan menghembuskan asap rokok itu di udara dengan santai "aku tak tertarik sama sekali , mereka sama saja dengan namja-namja yang lain yang biasa ku temui , mereka hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka yang mereka cari dengan cara kotor mereka," kembali kyuhyun menghembuskan asap rokok yang di sesap nya sejenak ke udara

"tapi aku tertarik pada mu , cho kyuhyun ssi..." potong seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam legam yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi bar di sebelah kyuhyun, kyuhyun memperhatikan namja blesteran korea jepang itu sejenak, di amati nya namja yang berbalut pakaian mahal serba hitam itu,

"tequila..." pesan kris pada ryeowook yang sejenak sama terkejutnya seperti kyuhyun

"siapa kau?" tanya kyuhyun menyelidik

Namja itu tertawa , sejenak , di teguk nya tequila berkadar alkohol tinggi itu dalam sekali teguk,

"kau ingin tau siapa aku ,.. aku ...pemilikmu , cho kyuhyun ssi ,dan aku choi siwon , ingat nama itu di saat nanti kau mendesahkan namaku ,"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah , siapa dia seenak nya saja mengatakan hal yang sangat tak penting bagi kyuhyun itu ,

"ah , maaf choi siwon ssi , aku bukan milik mu saja seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi , ah ... dan perlu kau ingat tuan , disini siapapun bisa memilikiku asal mereka berkantung tebal seperti dia , dia dan dia..." ucap kyuhyun dengan gaya congkaknya sembari menunjuk beberapa pelanggan club malam kelas satu itu ,

Taakkk

Siwon meletakkan sloki yang sudah tak berisi itu sedikit keras, kyuhyun masih acuh dan kembali menghisap rokok ketiganya , dalam hartinya kyuhyun sangat tertarik dengan namja ini , niatnya yang semula ingin beristirahat karena kehilangan mood nya seakan kembali bangkit ketika seorang pria dengan segala penampilan yang sangat sempurna ada di depannya, pria dengan wajah dingin itu sudah berhasil merenggut perhatiannya, namun tiba-tiba saja , seseorang menembakkan pistolnya dan mengenai salah seorang pelanggan di dalam club itu , kyuhyun terkejut , jantungnya berdegub kencang,

"yah ! kau gila , apa yang kau lakukan hah !" bentak kyuhyun walau sebenarnya rasa takut mulai menggerogoti dirinya , ryeowook mulai mundur sembari meraih teleponnnya untuk menghubungi bosnya

Siwon hanya menyunggingkan smirknya ,

"tua bangka ini , dia pernah menikmati tubuhmu , benarkan?" tanya siwon sembari menuangkan kembali tequilla ke dalam slokinya yang kosong

Kyuhyun tak menjawab , kyuhyun hanya memandangi pria di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya ,

"dan dia ..." beberapa detik kemudian suara tembakan kembali terdengar satu nyawa kembali melayang di tangan anak buah siwon "pria brengsek yang umurnya jauh di bawahmu ini , adalah putra musuhku , dan dia juga sudah merasakan tubuhmu , benarkah ?"

Kyuhyun memandang siwon nyalang sebal marah dan meruntuki sikap pria di depannya yang seenaknya ini , kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menampik tangan siwon dan membuat sloki yang berisi minuman fav siwon itu jatuh kelantai

"dengar brengsek ! aku tak mengenal siapa kau ! dan kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan membuat keributan di klub ini , kau pikir kau siapa ! dengar , aku disini hanya pelacur kau tau , dan pelacur semacam diriku milik siapapun yang bisa membayarku dengan harga tinggi , dan kau tak perlu membuat keributan menjijikan seperti ini jika kau hanya ingin tidur dengan ku tuan ! kau bisa menemui bosku dan kau bisa puas menikmati tubuhku !" kata kyuhyun dengan nada marah

Brakkk

Siwon mendorong tubuh kyuhyun hingga tubuhnya kini terhimpit di meja barstool sembari mencengkram dagu kyuhyun erat , kyuhyun sedikit berjengit menahan sakit atas perlakuan siwon terhadapnya

"hentikan siwon !" pekik seorang namja cantik dengan wajah yang mulai menunjukkan aura mematikan

"tsk ..." siwon berdecak tak suka

"kau merusak klub ku , brengsek ! sial !" marah namja cantik yang siapapun tau siapa namja itu , istri pemilik bar choi jaejoong

"aku hanya tertarik dengan salah satu pelacurmu hyung ," jawab siwon santai

Mwo , hyung ...

Tentu saja , choi siwon adik kandung istri pemilik klub ini , choi jaejoong

"dengan cara menghancurkan klub ku , membunuh orang , sialan ! kau mengotori klub kuda gila ! yunho akan membunuhmu!"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat kemarahan istri bosnya dan hanya di tanggapi santai oleh pria menyebalkan bernama siwon ini ,

"oh ayolah hyung , yunho hyung tidak akan pernah membunuhku kau tau dia berpihak kepadaku , adik kesayanganmu ini ,"

"yahhhh ! tutup mulutmu choi siwon ," marah jajejoong, nafasnya tersengal , sedang siwon cuek melihat kakaknya marah-marah

"lihat hyung marah-marah tak baik untuk kesehatan keponakankku yang ada di perutmu itu," goda siwon

'oh sial , mereka kakak adik , aku hampir melupakan marga mereka yang sama' umpat kyuhyun dalam hati

"diam lah brengsek sekali lagi kau menggodaku ku bunuh kau," ancam jaejoong pada siwon, siwon tergelak mendengar kakaknya merajuk seperti itu,

"jadi bagaimana , aku tertarik pada dia ," kembali siwon bertanya pada jaejoong sembari menunjuk kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat yang sama

"tsk .. tak bisakah kau mencari yang lain , dia hanya pelacur kau bisa mencari gadis atau uke baik-baik , kau akan membuat ayah marah ,!"

Kyuhyun meredam hatinya sendiri ketika kata-kata pelacur kembali mendesak hatinya, walau tak pelak dirinya juga menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan pelacur di depan banya orang

"aku tak peduli dengan tua bangka itu , bukankah dia juga mempunyai banyak pelacur , bahkan kita terlahir dari rahim seorang pelacur hyung kau lupa," kata siwon santai

Kyuhyun terdiam menahan rasa terkejutnya mendengar percakapan dua saudara sekandung ini

"hentikan siwon ! aku benci jika harus mengingat itu semua ! dan aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau kembali mengungkit masa lalu kehidupan kita, sial kita mempunyai ayah biadab seperti dia , bagaimana keadaan ibu,?" tanya jaejoong sedikit melunak

"dia sama gilanya seperti ayah kita, dan biarkan mereka menjalani kehidupan gila mereka aku tak peduli ,"

Sejenak dua saudara ini terdiam,

"jadi , bagaimana hyung , kau akan memberikan salah satu pelacurmu padaku?" tanya siwon kembali, sang hyung mulai jengah dia sudah lelah untuk kembali berdebat dengan kakak nya ini

"cari gadis baik-baik atau uke yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang , untuk apa kau menginginkan nya , dia sudah termiliki oleh banyak pria penikmat servis seksnya, tsk... jangan bodoh sialan !"

"apa kau takut jika omset klub mu menurun karena kehilangan primadonamu hyung , aku bisa menukar dengan ..." siwon mengeluarkan sebuah foto anak kecil yang sengaja di sembunyikan nya dari siwon, jaejoong tau jika adik liciknya ini pasti akan melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk menyutujui keinginannya ini , "changmin , nama yang bagus , bagaimana jika ..."

"diamlah choi siwon ! sedikit saja kau menyentuh changmin aku tak segan-segan menghancurkan kepalamu ! sial ! sesukamu ! aku tak peduli brengsek , dan kau bersihkan mayat yang mengotori tempatku itu," ucap jaejoong kemudian berlalu meninggalkan adiknya

Kembali siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kyuhyun

"jadi kau milikku , dan semua penderitaanmu di tempat ini berakhir , jadi aku akan mulai membersihkan semua orang yang pernah menikmati tubuhmu itu," ucap siwon dingin ,

Kyuhyun mulai bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan siwon beberapa detik lalu , seorang siwon yang sangat gila dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginanan gilanya , bos mafia yang menyebalkan batin kyuhyun

"dan aku ... tak akan pernah sudi untuk menjadi bagian apapun di kehidupanmu brengsek !" desis kyuhyun pada siwon yang hanya di tanggapi dingin oleh siwon

"dan kau akan menyesalinya ketika satu persatu orang terdekatmu membayar semuanya sayang,"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

a/n:

anyeong , otte ? hehe cerita baru ,

maafkan author karena belum menyelesaikan ceria yang lain dan malah membawa cerita baru kkk , selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne ,

gomawo ,

moon


	2. Chapter 2

MY SCAR

Wonkyu another story

.

.

Plakk

Kyuhyun menampar pipi siwon ketika dengan kasarnya siwon kembali memanggut bibirnya kasar , tak ada yang berani berkutik ketika siwon tengah mengerjai kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya bengis

Siwon mengusap lelehan darah di sudut bibir kanannya , menyeringai menakutkan dan kembali menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan santai dan dinginnya

"naughty slut ," ucap siwon kemudian meneguk sloki kedua vodkanya,

Kakak kandung siwon yang hanya menatap jengah memberikan kode kepada bawahannya untuk segera mengosongkan klubnya untuk malam ini , jaejoong tau sifat siwon sekarang , sebentar lagi akan terjadi kekacauan yang lebih dari ini , sungguh jaejoong kali ini ingin sekali menarik kyuhyun yang notabene tambang emasnya di klub ini kemudian menyembunyikannya agar adik keras kepalanya ini tidak berbuat seenaknya di dalam klubnya

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya untuk menahan emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya , matannya mulai mengembun , sungguh kyuhyun benci jika di hadapakan dengan situasi seperti ini , sama seperti ketika jaejoong membelinya dari sang ayah tiri yang dengan tega menjualnya hanya untuk melunasi hutang judinya pada jaejoong , sedikit kilasan masa lalu menyakitkan kembali terlintas di benak kyuhyun , siwon pria itu sangat sangat di bencinya saat ini , pria yang entah kyuhyun tak mengenalnya sama sekali ini dengan seenaknya mengacaukan kehidupannya beberapa jam yang lalu

"apa maumu ? aku sungguh tak mengenalmu sama sekali dan kau tiba-tiba saja dengan seenaknya mengacau disini , dan sungguh sial kau adik pemilik bar sial ini , apa maumu sebenarnya brengsek !" tanya kyuhyun emosi dan air matanya mulai menetes

Krakkk

Siwon tiba-tiba saja merobek kaos yang di pakai kyuhyun di bagian dada hingga kaos tipis itu terbelah menjadi dua , di tengah keterkejutannya kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya , siwon merapatkan tubuhnya pada kyuhyun dan semakin mengunci kyuhyun yang semakin terhimpit di meja barstool itu , tangan siwon merengkuh pinggal kecil kyuhyun kemudian memutar tubuh kyuhyun hingga kini tubuh bagian depan kyuhyun yang terhimpit meja barstool , siwon menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher kyuhyun , menghirup aroma lembut citrus bercampur mint yang lembut , kyuhyun masih setia meneteskan air matanya ,

Siwon mengecup sebuah tattoo sayang yang terukir apik di punggung kyuhyun , ada banyak luka yang di timbum di balik tattoo sayap itu , luka sayatan yang membekas di punggung namja manis itu ,

"pelacur dan kau akan selamanya menjadi pelacur , hidupmu sangat mengenaskan , kau bahkan mempunyai sifat yang sangat angkuh , kau tak lebih mahal dari segepok uang yang dapat dalam sehari slut ," ucap siwon dingin

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam , sungguh pria ini sudah membubuhkan garam di atas lukanya ,

Srak ,

Siwon menurunkan resliting jins ketat kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan nya membuat kyuhyun full naked dan siwon yang memulai kegiatan gilanya ,

"katakan berapa namja yang sudah menidurimu ?" tanya siwon menuntut sembari mengecupi leher kyuhyun , berusaha menggoda kyuhyun , dan tangan kanan nya yang bermain dengan junior mungil kyuhyun memijatnya berulang dan kegiatan siwon ini berhasil membuat kyuhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan mulai mendesah ,

"euuughhhh..." erang kyuhyun pelan ketika pijatan siwon di juniornya semakin intens , kyuhyun mencengkram pinggiran barstool di depan nya , mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tak kembali mendesah keras

"ahhhhh..." teriak kyuhyun ketika siwon membubuhkan bite mark di leher kyuhyun menghisap leher kyuhyun seperti drakula yang haus akan darah,

"katakan slut , berapa pria yang sudah menidurmu, apakah termasuk ayah tirimu hah?!" tuntuk siwon dan siwon semakin membuat kyuhyun blingsatan ketika kocokan siwon pada junior kyuhyun semakin cepat

"ahhh , ahhhhh.. uuugghhhtt .. siwon-ssi , uhhh jebal ," kyuhyun mendesah tak tau malu , benar kata siwon kyuhyun pelacur dan dia terbiasa dengan mendesah dan memberikan kepuasan pada pelanggannya

"shit! So slutty hah , fuck !" umpat siwon yang mulai terpancing birahinya ketika desahan kyuhyun karena kegiatannya memainkan junior kyuhyun

Siwon mengendurkan ikat pingganngnya kemudian menurunkan reslitingnya tanpa melepas kancing celananya , melepaskan tangannya di junior kyuhyun , beralih di juniornya sendiri sedikit memijatnya pelahan , tangan kirinya mengatur posisi kyuhyun agar sedikit menungging, tangan kanannya kini baru saja selesai memasangkan kondom di kejantannya , mengarahkan kejantanannya di lubang senggama kyuhyun dan memasukkannya dengan sekali hentak tanpa persiapan apapun di lubang senggaman kyuhyun , kyuhyun menjerit menahan sakit dan ada kenikmatan ketika kepala junior siwon tepat mengenai prostat kyuhyun

Siwon memaju mundurkan kejantanannya kasar membuat kyuhyun semakin mendesah kepayahan ,

"ahhhh , ahhhh , siwon .. ouuhhh,..."desah kyuhyun

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pantat putih kyuhyun

"ouuhh , sluty hole mu sungguh membuatku gila , ahhh , ..ahhh..."siwon mulai mengucapkan dirty talknya "katakan berapa namja yang sudah menidurimu hah ," tuntut siwon ketika kejantanannnya semakin membabi buta menusuk lubang kyuhyun

"oouuhh .. fuck ! ini nikmat .. hahh, ahhhh... aku tidak ingat brengsek !"

"grrrmmmmm..."siwon menggeram tak suka , siwon kembali menyodok sweet pot kyuhyun kasar , kyuhyun mulai merintih kesakitan dan air matanya mulai bercucuran , kyuhyun merasa siwon sudah membuat protatnya bengkah dan berdarah pastinya ,

"appo .. hiks appo .. ahhhh . siwon .. jebal.. ahh.. ahhh..."

"katakan !" tuntut siwon marah dan kembali menyodok lubang kyuhyun kasar

"ayah tiriku ahhh . dia yang pertama memperkosaku ,, ahhhh, sakittt...uuggghhhtt..." erangan kyuhyun di tengah kenikmatan yang sulit kyuhyun gambarkan

"lalu siapa lagi , ahhh , sial .. lubang ini aku bersumpah akan mengurungmu setelah ini , sial .. ini nikmat sekali ," umpat siwon lagi

"aku tidak ingat , ouuuggghhh .. lebih cepat , aku .. ugghhh.. sudah dekat .. ahhh ahhh.. siwon , oh siwon ..."rancau kyuhyun ,

Siwon semakin mempercepat sodokannya hingga tak lama kemudian kyuhyun mendapat klimaks pertamanya badannya sudah ambruk di barstool ,

"aku akan membunuh mereka semua termasuk ayah brengsekmu itu , .. ouuuhh.. sial ! ahhhh..." siwon mendapatkan klimaks terbaiknya malam ini ,

Sedikit mengatur nafasnya , siwon melepas kondom yang sudah lecek karena spermanya ini ke sembarang tempat , melepas kemejanya kemudian membalutkan ketubuh polos kyuhyun yang sudah tak berdaya itu , mengangkat bridal style kemudian membawanya menuju parkiran di klub kakaknya itu

Di depan pintu keluar , siwon yang kini tengah bertelanjang dada dan dengan tangan yang menggendonng kyuhyun yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu di sambut oleh sang kakak ipar dan jaejoong

"yunho hyung , kau orang kesekian yang akan masuk kedalam daftar buruanku ," ucap siwon datar dan dingin

Yunho hanya mengembang smirknya santai

"coba saja , jaejoong akan bahkan lebih mengerikan di banding kau siwon," balas yunho

"diam kalian , ! lusa , kau bawa kyuhyun ke hadapan ayah dan ibu , kau menyusahkanku , aku sudah sangat malas berurusan dengan dua orang menyebalkan itu !" marah jaejoong

Cup

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi tembam jaejoong

"tunggu aku disana hyung , dan ku pastikan dua orang itu tidak akan banyak bicara ,"

Jaejoong merengut , siwon berlalu , dan siapa yang tau nasib seorang pelacur ini akan berubah setelah ini , dan semoga saja mafia tampan ini bisa mengobati luka pelacur ini di masa lalu ,

.

Tbc

.

a/n

haloo...

nc ya nc .. kkk .. semoga hot ya (padahal maksa banget nih nc nya hahaha... abaikan)

dan , entahlah Cuma sampai sini idenya ,

ini hanya fanfic okey jadi tolong berfikir smart, fanfic Cuma imajinasi mau nulis apapun bebas , huuhiuuu abaikan ..

okey bye ..

happy reading.^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun terbangun , di rasakannya tubuhnya yang remuk redam , beberapa memar menghiasi bagian tubuhnya bahkan sebuah bekas telapak tangan tercetak di pinggang putihnya , kyuhyun masih tanpa busana namun tubuhnya sudah bersih tanpa noda sperma menghiasi perutnya , tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut beludru merah menyala sedikit terasa dingin , tubuhnya terasa nyaman tertidur di bed dengan ukuran king size bersprei sama dengan selimut bludru itu, suasana kamar dengan nuansa minimalis namun terkesan mewah , bahkan kamar ini tak bertirai sama sekali , pemandangan menjurus langsung kearah tebing berhiaskan air terjun, sungguh kyuhyun dibuat terpana di pagi dimana untuk pertama kalinya membuka mata di tempat asing ,

Ceklek ,

"selamat pagi tuan ," sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan berpakaian maid yang memasuki kamar yang kyuhyun gunakan semalam untuk merebahkan tubuhnya, kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya seketika , sedikit menahan rasa pegal di pinggangnya kemudian menarik slimut bludru itu sampai menutupi dadanya , yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah , di tangannya sebuah nampan kayu berisikan bathrope handuk satu stel pakaian.

"nu-nuguya.." tanya kyuhyun terbata

"ah , anyeong tuan , saya maid disini tuan bisa memanggil saya bibi ming , saya kepala maid di mansion keluarga choi, tuan muda siwon sedang berbincang dengan tuan besar choi di ruang kerjanya , tuan sebaiknya membersihkan tubuh tuan terlebih dahulu , tuan muda siwon menyiapakan semua keperluan ini sendiri untuk di gunakan anda tuan cho kyuhyun ," terang yeoja paruh baya itu, "apakah tuan kyuhyun ingin saya bantu untuk bangun , saya rasa..."

"uhmm bibi ming , tolong tinggalkan pakaian itu di nakas saja aku akan melakukannya sendiri," tolak kyuhyun halus,

"ne , jika tuan kyuhyun membutuhkan sesuatu tuan cho bisa memanggil maid yang sudah saya tempatkan di depan kamar ini ," ucap bibi ming

"n-ne, gomawo,"

"saya permisi tuan, dan jam 11 siang nanti anda akan bertemu dengan nyonya besar choi , saya mohon segeralah bersiap tuan , setelah anda berpakaian nanti tuan muda choi akan segera menghampiri anda," ucap bibi ming kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar yang ternyata milik siwon,

"sial aku berada disarang yakuza , ottokeh , sial sekali hidupku , namja brengsek itu dengan seenaknya melakukan aku seenaknya saja, semua ini gara-gara kau pria tua sialan , jika kau tak menjualku di bar sial itu nasibku tak akan seperti ini ," runtuk kyuhyun sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi

"sial , sakit bekasnya ,!" runtuk kyuhyun lagi

.

Sedang di ruangan lain,

"kenapa bukan seorang yeoja yang ibu jodohkan padamu kemarin yang kau bawa kerumah , kau malah membawa seorang pelacur , apa maumu siwon?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih tampak begitu muda dan segar yang kini tengah menikmati rokok dan wine nya , yeoja bernama kim yenna ibu kandung 2 bersaudara choi, choi jaejoong dan choi siwon , " kau sama seperti jaejoong, lebih menyukai sampah daripada orang baik-baik yang ibu tawarkan, yunho si sampah yang menjadi pemilik bar dan jaejoong yang masih hidup bersama pria tak berguna itu, dan kau penerus klan choi lebih memilih pelacur , kalian hebat," ucap yenna sarkas namun dengan nadanya yang santai

Siwon meneguk sloki pertama bluemotion nya, tertawa sejenak

"bukankah kalian sama , ibu dan kyuhyun sama-sama pelacur hanya saja berbeda dalam kondisi ," ucap siwon tajam namun santai

"tutup mulutmu brengsek !" geram yenna

Siwon tertawa meremehkan , "aku membawanya karena aku menyukai pelacurku !" ucap siwon dengan menekan kata pelacur, "aku tidak akan menikahinya selama aku tak akan menginginkan nya , aku hanya ingin mempunyai peliharaan kau tau ibu , peliharaan,"

Plakkkk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi choi siwon , kim yenna merasa sudah di batas emosinya

"aku tau sialan ! aku tau aku pelacur jadi tutup mulutmu ! kau ingin memeliharanya , lakukan sesukamu ! aku muak dengan semua kehidupan ini , karena lelaki sialan itu mengikatku sedemikian rupa , merusak kebebasanku dan membawaku dalam kesialan karena harus melahirkan kau dan jaejoong ! lakukan sesukamu !"

"aku akan melakukannya , jadi apa alasanmu menemuiku hm , apa yang ingin kau minta dariku?" tanya siwon to the point

"tidak ada , kau selalu berburuk sangka padaku anak durhaka , ibumu ini hanya ingin bertemu dengan peliharaanmu saja , bolehkah ? ibumu ini sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang kau bilang sama sepertiku ,"

"tentu aku dengan hati akan membawanya nanti, jadi bersabarlah sampai jam makan siang , aku akan memberimu kebebasan , dan ingat .. ibu.. kulitnya tak boleh sama sekali tergores, hmm, aku tau jika ada seseorang yang kecantikannya melebihi kecantikanmu maka kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkannya , bahkan dengan jae hyung kau tega,"

"cih , hentikan semua omongkosongmu ini choi siwon ! ," ucap yena kemudian beranjak meninggalkan siwon dan menuju taman belakang mansion choi

.

Siwon yang masih berada di ruang tengah kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju mini bar yang terletak di ruang yang sama , berdiri sejenak di depan lemari penyimpanan koleksi minumannya dan berhasil menemukan sebuah brandy keluaran tahun 80 an ,

"jadi , kau serius dengan kyuhyun hm ,," ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba duduk di seat bar dan berhadapan langsung dengan siwon yang terpisahkan meja stool

Siwon tersenyum tipis ,

"ne , aku akan serius mungkin , jadi entahlah apakah hyung akan berusaha memisahkan ku dengannya,?" tanya siwon sembari menuangkan brandy nya di sebuah gelas kristal datar

"jika kau ingin aku jujur , iya aku ingin memisahkan kalian tapi jawaban jujur kedua adalah , aku tidak akan peduli jika kau ingin melakukan apapun pada nya ," jawab jaejoong datar namun serius , jaejoong tau jika adik kandungnya ini sangat menakutkan , jaejoong masih hangat terdengar perkataan siwon yang akan menghancurkan siapapun yang pernah menyentuh kyuhyun , dan suaminya yunho , dia adalah orang kedua yang menikmati tubuh kyuhyun walau kenyataannya jaejoong sangat sakit tapi jajeoong berusaha membutakan semua itu

"hyung , aku tau semua kegalauan mu , jadi ,,, apakah hyung serius tidak akan menentangku , kau yakin hyung , ?" tanya siwon sarkas ,

Jaejoong menatap siwon , "aku tau hyung bahkan membutakan semua kesakitan hyung karena suamimu menyimpan rasa pada pelacurmu , dan dia adalah orang kedua yang meniduri pelacurku, jadi aku harus bagaimana hyung ..." kata siwon santai sembari menikmati brandynya

"siwon ... kau tau jika ," jaejoong mulai terisak

"kau mengenalku lebih baik hyung , aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti keluargaku ," jawab siwon tajam denga raut wajah dingin namun menyiratkan suatu kebencian

.

"duduklah , kyuhyun ssi, aku menunggumu ," ucap yena yang kini tengah melakukan perawatan kuku jari tangan dan kakinya ,

"n-ne , nyonya choi ," kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi tepat di samping kim yena

"kau tau siapa keluarga kami ,?" tanya yena pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam ,

"yakuza klan choi , siapapun yang berhasil memasuki klan ini jangan pernah berharap untuk keluar dengan keadaan hidup , dan siwon membawamu kedalam lubang buaya , kau tau kau sama sepertiku , seorang jalang yang di pungut oleh penguasa klan choi dan kau akan sial sepertiku , tak akan bisa selamat dan ku pastikan kau menderita , karena kedua choi brengsek itu akan menghancurkan siapapun yang sudah menyentuh mainannya ," jelas yena

"dan sial kau lebih cantik dari ku , rasanya aku ingin mencabik mukamu cho kyuhyun, andai kau bukan mainan kuda brengsek itu ku pastikan kau sudah musnah dari dunia ini ," ucap yena marah

"kau membenciku , lebih baik kau bantu aku musnah dari dunia ini secepatnya biar aku bisa lepas dari putra gilamu itu nyonya , aku permisi!" ucap kyuhyun sarkas kemudian beranjak meninggalkan yena yang tengah sebal dan merancau mengatai kyuhyun dengan kata-kata kasarnya

"tuan muda kyuhyun , tungguh ..." panggil bibi ming

"bibi , tolong aku ingin sendiri ," ucap kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ,

"baiklah tuan muda , saya permisi ," ucap bibi ming

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya , berusaha mencari tempat sepi dimana dia bisa menenangkan diri , kyuhyun tak akan melarikan diri karena kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari penjara nya ini , dan kini kyuhyun terduduk di atas tebing dan berhadapan langsung dengan air terjun yang pagi tadi di lihatnya

Kyuhyun terisak , dia marah dengan kehidupannya dengan takdir yang di rasa tak adil baginya , harusnya dia menikmati masa mudanya dengan bercanda dengan teman-temannya namun apa ayahnya menjual nya di club milik jaejoong bahkan dengan bejatnya memperkosanya ,

"aku benci dengan semua ini .. hiks.. umma .. kenapa kyu harus seperti ini , kyu kotor kyu hanya kotoran yang tak berharga umma , kenapa umma tidak membawa kyu sekalian , kenapa umma , kyu lelah umma kyu lelah dengan semua hinaan yang kyu dapat kyu lelah dengan semua kenistaan yang kyu terima , hiks.. umaa.. hiks..."kyuhyun terisak membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya menangis terisak dan tak menyadari seseorang yang mengikutinya dari tadi ,

.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya , dan siwon tiba-tiba menerjang kyuhyun , melumat paksa bibir kyuhyun ,

"euuggghhh.. geumanhae ..." lenguh kyuhyun ,

Namun siwon seakan tak menggubris kyuhyun siwon merobek kemeja tipis kyuhyun kemudian membubuhkan bite mark di leher kyuhyun

"aarrrggghhhtttt appo , ahhhh..." desah kyuhyun antara kesakitan dan birahi

Namun siwon tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya , kemudian mendorong kyuhyun hingga tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai marmer , sedikit kesakitan ,

"ganti pakaianmu , kau akan menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan menarik , CHOI KYUHYUN ...," ucap siwon di sertai smirk mematikannya ,

.

.

Tbc

.

a/n

anyeong haseo .. hehe ,

otte ? membosakan bukan

otak author lagi konslet ,

kadang ngrasa baper karena eunsihae mo wamil kadang malah bersyukur siwon wamil kan siwon bisa istirahat tebar pesona , capek selalu harus siap sedia menerima semua pesona siwon , udah overload , lol , abaikan kata-kata author yang ini

nah berikan author review ne , kritik dan saran yang membangun , bash itu gak ada gunanya juga karena auhtor uda kebal , hehe bash itu mah reader yang perhatian sama author , eciieee... hehe

akhir kata ,

tebarkan cinta wonkyu

believe in wonkyu forever


	4. Chapter 4

Tangan kyuhyun yang di genggam oleh siwon dengan eratnya serta langkah kakinya yang mulai terseok karena mengikuti langkah kaki yang begitu cepat dari siwon, beberapa bodyguard siwon dengan setia mengawalnya di depan dan dibelakang , bodyguard yang nampak tak memiliki ekspresi sedikitpun seperti sang tuan yang begitu kejam dan bengis, sungguh jika kyuhyun ingin memilih kyuhyun bahkan akan memilih mati menyusul sang umma dengan melakukan berbagai cara , dan disinilah sekarang didepan sebuah mobil mewah siwon dengan cepat membukakan pintu kemudian sedikit mendorong kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun terduduk di kursi depan mobil yang akan di kendarai siwon itu,

"sangjo , apa orang tua sialan itu ada dirumahnya ,?" tanya siwon pada orang kepercayaannya, kyuhyun samar mendengarkan percakapan siwon itu ,

"dia ada disana siwon-ssi , beberapa anak buah anda sudah berada disana untuk memastikan keadaan disana," jelas sangjo

"baiklah kita berangkat, ah .. beritahu ayahku jika pertemuan dengan ketua park aku akan menemuinya nanti malam , pastikan kau menemukan tempat yang bagus dan segera menghubungiku sangjo," perintah siwon

Sangjo membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat kemudian menjawabnya dengan lantang, "baik saya akan laksanakan segera tuan muda ,"

Brak ,

Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar , kyuhyun memandang siwon marah ketika siwon hendak melajukan mobil yang dikendarainya sendiri,

"kau ! brengsek ! aku bersumpah ! aku membencimu ! bunuh saja aku brengsek ! jangan menyiksaku !" marah kyuhyun sembari memaki siwon yang hanya merespon senyuman tipis dan melalukan perkataan kyuhyun yang kasar , hanya seorang kyuhyun yang dengan beraninya mengumpati seorang calon penerus klan yakuza choi yang sangat berkuasa di asia itu

Siwon mencengkram dagu kyuhyun kasar , kyuhyun tak peduli bahkan malah memberikan tatapan tantangan pada siwon, seolah ingin meminta siwon untuk segera membunuhnya saja , secepatnya !

"wae ! kau akan menyiksaku hm , lakukan ! aku tak peduli ,!" ucap kyuhyun lantang dengan mata yang sebentar lagi akan memuntahkan tangisnya,

Siwon tersenyum mengejek , bahkan kyuhyun di buatnya semakin muak dengan siwon , arogan dan sangat egois

Cup

Sebuah kecupan diawal yang berakhir dengan lumatan kasar yang diberikan oleh siwon , mendesakkan lidahnya di belahan bibir kyuhyun dan sontak membuat mulut kyuhyun membuka dan memberikan kebebasan siwon untuk lebih mengeksplore mulut kyuhyun dengan lidah trampilnya ,

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata kyuhyun menetes dengan sendirinya , lukanya yang dulu setengah kering bahkan kini mulai basah kembali , siwon berhasil membuat kyuhyun kembali merasakan sakit ,

Siwon menghentikan lumatannya , hatinya bahkan serasa dicubit ketika didapatinya kyuhyun yang tengah menangis dan terluka seperti sekarang, jika kyuhyun tau jauh didalam hati seorang choi siwon , dia memanglah orang yang keji namum entah ketika tuhan menakdirkan kyuhyun sebagai kelemahannya sekarang , siwon hanya sedang menutupi rasa cintanya pada kyuhyun dengan memakai topeng, hanyalah itu yang bisa di harapkannya ketika tak ingin kyuhyun pergi menjauh dari kehidupannya , siwon mengikat kyuhyun secara tak kasat mata dan itu dengan caranya dan semua itu membuahkan kebencian pada kyuhyun,

Siwon memandang wajah kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertutupi kedua telapak tangan putih pucatnya kyuhyun tengah terisak , bahu yang bergetar serta suara lirih yang menggambarkan kyuhyun tengah sangat terluka, siwon sungguh sangat sakit, namun siwon harus menyembunyikannya sebelum semuanya di ungkapkanya pada kyuhyun,

Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada kyuhyun , mengambil sabuk pengaman dan memasangkannya pada kyuhyun ,

"kau akan melihat sebuah pertunjukan hebat nanti , dan malam ini takdirmu akan berubah , maafkan aku cho kyuhyun , aku yang mengingikan mu , dan dengan cara apapun kau harus bertahan denganku ! walau kau harus mati di tanganku sendiri , setidaknya kau harus merasakan tersiksa karena kemudian matilah dengan cara sesukamu , tapi sebelum kau mati , bisakah kau menyaksikan dulu , bagaimana aku memberikanmu sebuah pertunjukan yang akan kau lakukan sendiri dan dapat kau ingat sampai ajal menjemputmu,"

Kyuhyun memandang siwon dengan tatapan yang susah dimengerti , namun semua itu di tanggapi siwon dengan sebuah seringaian yang kejam

"resiko menjadi pelacurku adalah kau harus membuat hatimu terluka karena sikapku padamu kyuhyun , hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu bertahan kemudian kau bisa mencintaiku sebelum ajalmu, dan pastikan seorang penerusku lahir sebelum kau mati," kata siwon tajam ,

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan , menertawakan hidupnya , bahkan ingin mati pun kyuhyun harus memenuhi banyak syarat ,

"kau sangat senang hari ini , dan it's show time kyuhyun,!"

Dan siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju kesebuah daerah di gangnam , sebuah kawasan mewah tempat dimana dulu kyuhyun pernah dibesarkan oleh ayah dan ibu kandungnya,

.

 _._

" _kyuhyun kau harus menjadi anak yang baik , walaupun umma tidak bisa menemanimu sampai kau dewasa nak , maafkan umma nak , maafkan umma," tangis penuh penyesalan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang dengan sayangnya membelai surai madu putra satu-satunya yang dimilikinya bersama almarhum suaminya , yeoja malang yang tengah menderita sakit ini bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar terisak keras untuk melegakan dada nya yang sesak , hanya tangis dalam diamnya yang kini terdengar,_

 _Yeoja paruh baya itu menikahi rekan kerja almarhum suaminya yang berusia lebih muda 7 tahun darinya, dan dalam kenyataanya suami keduanya hanya seorang penipu yang hanya mengingikan hartanya saja , dan entahlah segala keegoisannya sekarang membuahkan siksaan batin untuk anaknya dan dirinya,_

 _._

 _._

Siwon berhenti disebuah gerbang megah didepannya , sebuah rumah mewah dan sungguh tak membuatnya merasa berkesan sama sekali, bahkan kediaman keluarga choi bahkan lebih dari semua ini, siwon tersenyum dalam hati ,

"home sweet home cho kyuhyun," kata siwon sarkas

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dada kyuhyun berdebar kencang , tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengigil ketika kembali ingatan 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terlintas di otaknya , sebuah ketakutan yang nyata kini tengah disaksikan siwon ,

"disini akan diadakan pertunjukan yang akan kau perankan sendiri kyuhyun ," bisik siwon

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil siwon , kyuhyun sungguh ingin pergi menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu , walau banyak kenangannya bersama ayah dan ibunya masih tertinggal disana ,

Namun usaha kyuhyun kembali membuahkan kegagalan ketika bodyguard siwon kembali mengepungnya,

"minggir !" teriak kyuhyun histeris

Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk mencari celah untuknya berlari , kenangan kelam yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini yang selama 5 tahun berusaha di kuburnya dalam-dalam tiba-tiba saja digali oleh siwon dan kyuhyun dipaksa untuk kembali merasakan sakitnya

Siwon mencekal lengan kyuhyun dan membalikkan badan kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya , dan kini kyuhyun yang rapuh yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kuat dan tegarnya berganti dengan sosok yang rapuh dan menyedihkan , mata sayu yang menggambarkan sebuah trauma besar kini tercetak jelas di hadapan siwon

Kyuhyun terduduk di tanah beraspal itu tak peduli jika cuaca dengah terik dan bisa saja melukai bagian tubuhnya,

"ku mohon siwon-ssi , tuan muda choi , aku ingin pergi , ku mohon kau boleh malakukan apapun padaku , pada tubuhku , kau boleh melukaiku atau bahkan membunuhku , tapi ku mohon jangan bawa aku dari tempat itu ,!" isak kyuhyun menjadi-jadi

"tidak , aku tidak mau , dan kau harus melakukan peranmu disini sayang,"

.

.

 _Kyuhyun menangis ketika mendapati kenyataan jika ayah tirinya baru saja merusaknya dengan memperkosanya , sehari setelah kematian sang umma , lelaki keji itu memperkosanya menghancurkannya dan membuatnya terhina ,_

" _appa kenapa berbuat seperti ini padaku ,?" tanya kyuhyun ditengah isakkan nya dan menyembunyikan tubuh nya didalam selimut yang tengah di dekapnya erat_

 _Lelaki berusia 40 tahun itu yang kini tengah membenarkan celana panjang yang tengah digunakannya itu hanya tersenyum mengejek_

" _karena tubuhmu lebih nikmat daripada tubuh penyakitan milik ibumu, kau tau seseorang yang masih tersegel keperawanannya jauh lebih nikmat sayang," katanya menusuk hati kyuhyun, kembali laki-laki bernama kim yongmin itu tertawa berbahak seakan menertawakan kyuhyun yang kini tengah terluka,_

" _ah , dan karena appa sedang berpesta dengan teman-teman appa , jadi bolehkan teman appa juga menikmati tubuh mu itu adeul-ah,?"_

 _Dan tak lama lima orang teman yongmin memasuki kamar kyuhyun dan semua luka kyuhyun berawal dari malam itu , luka yang tak akan pernah sembuh,_

" _dan karena appa kalah judi , jadi maafkan appa karena menjaminkanmu, jadi kau nikmatilah takdir yang appa ciptakan untukmu kyuhyun,"_

 _Bencana dan luka , kyuhyun merasakanya sampai rasanya ingin mati ,_

.

.

"buka pintunya !" perinta siwon pada salah seorang anak buahnya

Siwon memaksa kyuhyun untuk bangkit namun seketika kyuhyun limbung dan tak sadarkan diri ,

'kyuhyun , mereka akan membayar semuanya dihadapamu dan dengan caraku , ku mohon , bisakah kau bertahan,' lirih siwon dalam hati

"pastikan semua orang yang berada didalam rumah itu tidak bisa pergi kemanamu , lakukan sesuai dengan caramu , lee sangjo !"

Siwon berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah milik kyuhyun yang kini di tinggali oleh kim yongmin, kedua tanganya kini tengah mengendong ala bridal kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri, hingga salah seorang anak buahnya membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan siwon memasuki rumah itu , meletakkan kyuhyun disebuah single sofa kemudian siwon duduk di single sofa lainnya ,

"bawa mereka kemari sangjo ," perintah siwon

Kemudian sangjo memerintahkan anak buahnya yang lain untuk membawa yongmin dan beberapa orang yang berada didalam rumah itu,

6 orang dengan keadaan tubuh terikat dan mulut tersumpal kini duduk dengan menekuk kakinya dihadapan siwon, memandang siwon takut

"lepas sumpalan itu dari mulut pria itu," perintah siwon pada anak buahnya sembari menunjuk yongmin dengan dagunya,

Siwon tersenyum ketika mendapati yongmin yang kini menatapnya takut,

"long time no see mr. Kim , bagaimana kemajuan bisnis kita ? kau jarang sekali membagikan hasil keuntungan kerjasama kita ," kata siwon basa basi

"tu-tuan choi , ti-tidak seperti itu," jawab nya takut-takut

"ah , sepertinya kau baru saja mengadakan pesta dengan teman-temanmu, dan tentunya mereka ... adalah sama bajingannya denganmu tuan kim ," kata siwon menusuk

"tuan choi , saya mohon tuan..." mohon yongmin memalukan

"memohon apa tuan kim , kau berani menkhianatiku lebih dulu , kau melupakan siapa aku , , kau tau resikonya tuan," lagi siwon menekan yongmin

"saya tidak akan berani bersikap seperti itu tuan choi , saya mohon , saya akan memberikan hak anda besok tuan ,"

"dalam kamus keluarga choi tidak mengenal kesempatan kedua yongmin-ssi, jadi misalpun aku memberikannya , maka kesempatan itu adalah mati,"

"tuan.. jangan tuan saya mohon," yongmin mulai merengek ketakutan

Siwon tertawa keras ,

"kau melihat dia," ucap siwon kemudian membawa arah pandang yongmin pada kyuhyun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri,

"cho kyuhyun , dia anak mendiang istrimu, dia sedang tertidur sekarang , jadi kau mengingat sesuatu tuan kim yongmin-ssi,?"

Yongmin semakin terpojok dan ketakutan , yongmin bukanlah pria bodoh dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan siwon sekarang

"dia milikku , aku akan menikahinya besok, jadi sebelum kami menikah aku akan menghadiahkan sebuah pertunjukan padanya , jadi kau dan kelima temanmu ini , akan berperan bersama dengan putri tidur itu, jadi aku ingin mempersiapkan kalian dan kita akan menunggu putri itu terbangun dan menjalankan perannya,"

.

Siwon melumat bibir kyuhyun yang kini tubuhnya tengah ditindihnya di sebuah sofa yang ukuranya mungkin cukup untuk 3 orang , siwon ingin membangunkan kyuhyun dengan caranya , cara seorang pelanggan yang ingin di berikan servis tambahan oleh pelacur yang disewanya,

Tangan siwon yang nakal kini merangsek kedalam kas v-neck kyuhyun yang tengah menampilkan dada penuh ruam merah yang dihasilkannya dimalam sebelumnya olehnya juga ,

"eeeuugggghhhh..." lenguh kyuhyun

Siwon menghentikan aksinya , "bangun princess , ini giliranmu,"

Kyuhyun memandang keadaan sekitarnya , dirinya tertidur di sebuah sofa berkulit hitam legam dan kini sebuah pemandangan seperti disebuah gedung kosong dengan banyak rembesan air disana sini,

Sayup terdengar suara erangan kesakitan tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun berbaring , seketika kyuhyun terduduk , 10 meter didepannya , tergantung dengan kepala menghadap kebawah 6 orang yang tengah sekarat dan tinggal menjemput ajalnya saja , siwon kembali duduk disebelah kyuhyun ,

"ah , setelah ini , aku akan membawamu kepertemuan keluarga aku akan membuat kejutan yang sangat menarik sayang, jadi kita harus menyelesaikan ini segera,"

"apa maksudmu siwon-ssi!" ucap kyuhyun tak suka,

"pria itu, adalah kesakitanmu , jadi musnahkan dia," kata siwon santai sembari mengambil tangan kiri kyuhyun dan meletakkan pistol ditangan kyuhyun

"bisakah kau menggunakannya,?" tanya siwon mengejek

"apa maumu !?" tanya kyuhyun balik

"ini hadiahku untukmu love, disini..." siwon menunjuk dada kyuhyun "ada luka yang kau simpan sendiri , dan aku memintanya untuk membaginya padaku ,"

Deg

Kyuhyun tersentak , siwon entahlah , kyuhyun banyak sekali pertanyaan tentangnya

"kau akan mengenalku lebih baik setelah ini love, dan kau akan mencintaiku lebih dulu, jadi mendekatlah padanya , nikmati hadiah itu untukmu"

Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan pikiran siwon, dia lebih memilih melarikan diri daripada harus menghilangkan nyawa orang lain dengan keji

Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan pistol itu pada siwon,

"aku bukan kau yang menganggap nyawa manusia seperti binatang siwon!" kyuhyun mulai terisak, "pria itu dan teman-teman pernah merusakku ,membuatku hancur dan merasa tak berguna hidup didunia itu, !" ucap kyuhyun dengan sedikit emosi, "sakit dan luka ini sampai matipun aku tak pernah bisa menguburnya , pria itu dan juga kau tak ada bedanya ! aku tetaplah kotoran ! jika kau ingin membunuhnya dengan berdasar dari semua basa basimu itu lakukan terserahmu saja ! aku tak peduli , lakukan juga padaku bukan hanya dengan mereka berenam, aku sudah muak dengan hidupku!" teriak kyuhyun ditengah isakanya

Brak

Siwon mendorong kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring disofa hitam itu ,

Krak

Siwon merobek kaos yang dikenakan oleh kyuhyun , melepas kaitan celana kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan semua kain yang berhasil dirusaknya dengan seenaknya itu ,

Siwon membalik tubuh kyuhyun dan membuatnya dalam posisi menungging, kyuhyun hanya diam tak memberikan reaksi apapun walau isakan tangis masih lirih terdengar dari mulut kyuhyun,

"sangjo , pastikan yongmin menyaksikan ini !" perintah siwon pada bawahannya,

"lihat aku akan membunuh orang itu di hadapanmu ! , aaaaarrghhhtt!" ucap siwon sembari memasukan juniornya di senggama kyuhyun

"eeeuugghhh... hiks..hiks ... umma..." lirih kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya kembali dipaksa untuk menerima kebrutalan siwon atas tubuhnya ,

"aarrrgghhhtt,aahhh..." erang siwon dengan masih terus menghentakkan juniornya dengan kasar kedalam senggama kyuhyun, "dooor,.." siwon menembak salah satu rekan yongmin, "arrkh .. sial ,, liat slut , aku berhasil , akh , mengenai kepala pria brengsek itu, akh... ini nikmat ," rancau siwon dengan salah satu tangannya yang memegangi pistol kini tengan menempel di pantat kyuhyun ,

"aahh..ahhh..." desah kyuhyun ,

Dooor

Dooor

Kembali siwon menembaki sisa dari teman-teman yongmin, siwon semakin kasar ketika emosinya terbagi pada kyuhyun dan yongmin, sekelebat masa lalunya terlintas , siwon ingin sekali mengungkapnya namun entahlah siwon masih ingin menyembunyikan semua itu , kelak suatu saat siwon akan mengungkapnya pada kyuhyun , setelah semua tujuannya selesai,

"hiks , sakit siwon sakit , berhenti menyakitiku , eerrgghh,,, kau sama,,ahhhh.. seperti yongmin, hiks.. sakit..ahhhh..ahhh..." kata kyuhyun di tengah siwon yang menghujaminya tanpa peduli ,

"bunuh dia maka aku akan berhenti menyakitimu seperti ini ,! Ahhh.. aku dekat , aku dekat,aaahhh,,, fuck ! lubang sial ini menjepitku ! fuck,"

"aarhhhh ahhh,, siwon !" kyuhyun mencapai pucaknya ,

"ahhhhhh,,,eerrggmmmm...aku sampai ,ahhhh..." tiga kali tusukan terakhir , siwon memuntahkan spermanya didalam senggama kyuhyun,

"bunuh dia maka aku akan berhenti menyiksamu , kita buat kesepakatan,!" tawar siwon

Kyuhyun masih menstabilkan nafasnya , "berikan pistolmu padaku dan berjanjilah setelah itu kau bunuh aku," jawab kyuhyun

"as your wish baby," siwon menghadiahi kyuhyun sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi kyuhyun,

Siwon melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan kyuhyun , kemudian memasangkan kemejanya kebadan mungil kyuhyun , memaksa kyuhyun untuk bangkit dan sontak membuat spermanya didalam senggama kyuhyun menuruni kaki jenjangnya , tubuhnya masih lemas dan membuat siwon harus menjaganya ,

"bagaimana aku menggunakannya ?" tanya kyuhyun pelan,

"tarik saja pelatuknya, arahkan tepat di kepalanya," jawab siwon santai

"seperti ini,,"

Dor

"arrrghhhtttt," erang yongmin ketika peluru yang kyuhyun tembakkan mengenak pundak kiri yongmin

"maafffkan aku kyuhyun, ku mohon," pinta yongmin

"tidak ," jawab kyuhyun lemah

Dooorrr

Kali ini mengenai dada kiri yongmin , kyuhyun sangat yakin jika peluru itu tepat mengenai jantung yongmin

"itu untuk umma ku yang kau sakiti selama pernikahan kalian," lirih kyuhyun

Doooorrrrr

Lagi di tempat yang sama ,

Doooorrrr

Lagi kyuhyun menembaknya , kyuhyun sudah menangis sendu meratapi semuanya, kejadian masa lalunya

"itu untuk harga diriku yang kau hancurkan , hiks ..."

Dan gelap kembali menyerang kyuhyun, nafas kyuhyun tersengal , emosi membuatnya lemah , dan memaksanya untuk menyerah

"selesaikan semua ini ," katanya pada sangjo

"baik siwon-ssi , dan pertemuan nanti akan diadakan di tangaloma hotel incheon pukul 8 malam , helicopter akan siap sejam sebelumnya, tuan besar dan nyonya serta tuan muda jaejoong dan tuan yunho sudah berada disana," terang sangjo

"aku mengerti, masih ada 4 jam dan selesaikan semua ini,"

.

.

Siwon kini tengah terduduk di beranda ruang kerjanya di mansion keluarga choi , menikmati secangkir americano tanpa gula , memandangi selembar plester luka yang tak pernah dibukanya sama sekali, bibirnya tersungging, senyum tulus yang tak pernah sama sekali dilihat siapapun,

"kau pasti melupakan 5 tahun yang lalu bukan, si pengantar ayam yang ceroboh ," monolog siwon

"kau yang kutabrak kenapa kau malah yang mengobatiku, manis sekali ," siwon tertawa pelan

"maaf aku terlambat menolongmu kyuhyun, jika saja aku tak terlambat kau tak akan merasakan hal seperti ini , jadi sebagai penebus rasa bersalahku , biarkan aku menjadi seorang pengecut di hadapanmu, kyu maafkan aku inilah caraku agar kau bertahan disisiku, aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang sudah merusakmu,! Bahkan diriku sendiri ,"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai , cerita semakin gak ngerti arahnya kan , wkwk

Selamat menikmati saja ya

Hahaha

Gomawo untuk kalian yang sudi membaca ff abal ini , kalo yang gak sudi baca tapi udah terlanjur baca sampai tengah2 , gomawo juga , hehe karena uda mau buang waktu kalian untuk baca ff ku

Hehe

Btw author wks semakin dikit ya, jadi buat kalian yang hobby nulis , ayo ramaikan kancah per-wonkyu-an dengan ff kalian yang kalian dedikasikan buat otp kita WONKYU

Biar ramai kayak di pantai , wk

Akhir kata ,

Saya pamit dulu dan tinggalkan jejak kalian,

Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

" _jaejoong-ssi bisa kita bicara ?" tanya kyuhyun takut-takut pada jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk di meja kerjanya , si pemilik club blue moon , tepatnya istri pemilik club ini_

" _masuklah kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya jaejoong to the point_

" _aku.. hamil.. usianya baru 1 bulan, aku harus bagaimana jaejoong-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun dan kini mulai menangis_

 _Deg_

 _Jantung jaejoong berdegub kencang kali ini, 1 bulan usia kandungan kyuhyun dan tepat usia kandungan kyuhyun dengan kejadian yang terjadi satu setengah bulan yang lalu ketika jaejoong mendapati suaminya tengah memaksa kyuhyun untuk melayaninya , nyeri itu tiba-tiba ada , jaejoong merasakan kesakitan yang teramat dalam didalam hatinya, suaminya sudah sering kali menyakitinya namun karena rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam dia membutakan semuanya, bukan hanya ini suaminya menyakitinya, kyuhyun adalah orang kesekian yang ditiduri oleh yunho dan sialnya kyuhyun adalah namja yang berbeda, dia sama sepertinya namun dia tak seberuntung kyuhyun , 2 tahun pernikahannya dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilannya_

 _Jaejoong mencoba berfikir tenang, dia harus tenang kali ini, walau hatinya teramat sakit saat ini , tapi logikanya mengatakan hal lain, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan emosi dan sisi egoisnya_

" _aku akan membantumu tapi kau harus membuat kesepakatan padaku, dan kau harus menepatinya dan jika sekali kau mengkhianatiku kau akan mati ditanganku kyuhyun-ssi, maukah kau berjanji?"_

" _hiks .. apapun jaejoong-ssi apapun akan aku lakukan," ucap kyuhyun putus asa disela isak tangisnya_

" _aku akan menyembunyikanmu sampai bayi itu lahir dan kau harus membayar semua pertolongan ku dengan tubuhmu kyuhyun-ssi, kau harus bekerja di club ini sampai kau tak dibutuhkan lagi ,aku akan tetap membayarmu seperti yang lainnya hanya saja berjanjilah satu hal, jangan pernah kau mengingat semua kepahitan hidupmu yang pernah kau alami kyuhyun-ssi , kau harus membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini, bagaimanapun kau harus membalasnya suatu hari nanti," ucap jaejoong mantap, jaejoong menekan luka hatinya sekarang ,_

" _aku... aku akan melakukankan jaejoong-ssi , aku berjanji padamu,"_

" _dan berikan bayi itu padaku ,"_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

" _aku...aku...akan melakukan apapun jaejoong-ssi," ucap kyuhyun pelan_

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk di depan jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah air terjun itu , hujan turun dengan derasnya, dingin mulai menyergap tubuh kyuhyun namun di hiraukannya begitu saja , hanya sepotong kemeja putih kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya kini tanpa bawahan yang menutup kaki jenjangnya

Ingatannya 5 tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya mengandung seorang bayi darah daging tuannya sendiri, yaitu yunho tiba-tiba saja menghantui pikirannya, yunho tuannya bosnya di club malam itu dengan bejatnya menyetubuhinya berkali-kali, dan sialnya bersetubuhan paksa itu membuahkan seorang bayi yang tak berdosa yang kini kyuhyun tak tau sekarang dimana bayi itu berada , karena ketika bayi itu baru saja dilahirkannya jaejoong langsung membawanya pergi tanpa memberikan kyuhyun kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya,

Setetes cairan bening membasahi pipi gembil kyuhyun,

"aegya , apa kau hidup dengan sehat, kau pasti sudah besar sekarang , kau makan dengan baik?" lirihnya yang dibarengi isakan ,

"mianhae aegya mianhae aegya jeongmal mianhae , maafkan ibu nak , maafkan karena belum sempat melihatmu ketika kau dilahirkan,"

Kyuhyun menangis tersedu , dan siwon melihatnya , siwon bahkan tau semuanya, bayi yang dikandung kyuhyun bahkan siwon mengetahuinya , changmin, dia jung changmin, bayi yang kini berusia 4 tahun yang kini tengah disembunyikan kakaknya di gwangju,

Brakk

Siwon memasuki kamarnya , dan didapatinya kyuhyun yang dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang segera menatap siwon yang kini tengah duduk di single sofa di hadapannya

"aku membencimu ketika kau menangis, kau tau ,"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam

"bersiaplah , aku akan membawamu menemui kedua orangtuaku," ucap siwon kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam melihat siwon yang kini menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap,

"kyuhyun, apalagi ini kyuhyun , ya tuhan ini sungguh melelahkan, aku lelah tuhan," lirihnya

.

siwon yang sudah lebih dulu siap kini tengah terduduk di minibar dimansion choi, sang nyonya menghampirinya,

"hai , anak ku yang tampan," sapa hyena kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping siwon dan menyalakan rokok yang dibawa dengan gaya seanggun mungkin,

Siwon bergeming dan hanya melanjutkan meneguk sloki kedua minumannya

"ah , ibu dengar kau akan membawa pelacurmu itu ke pertemuan yang akan diadakan ayahmu nanti," lagi hyena membuka pembicaraan ,

Siwon mengambil sebatang rokok kemudian menyulutnya , menghisapnya dalam menikmati rasa nikotin yang baru saja di hisapnya dalam-dalam

"lalu ?" tanya siwon singkat

"lalu , kau akan mempermalukan ayahmu didepan semua saingan-saingan bisnis dan genk nya , jangan gila sayang," jawab hyena tajam dan datar,

"apa bedanya dengan kau ,?" siwon memberikan pertanyaan yang siwon yakin emosi ibunya akan meledak begitu saja

Brak

Hyena memukulkan tangannya dimeja sehingga menimbulkan suara keras dan ini sesuai dengan dugaan siwon , ibunya marah , siwon menyeringai

"kau ! bajingan sama dengan ayahmu ! si tua brengsek yang sudah mengekangku ! ya kau benar anak sial aku dan pelacurmu tak ada bedanya , aku dan dia berasal dari dunia yang sama , tapi jika kau tau lihatlah berbedaan diantara kami hah ! dia tak lebih dari harga sepasang sepatu ku ! jangan pernah berharap aku mau menerimanya ,!"

Siwon tersenyum lirih

"dan dulu kau juga tak jauh lebih murah dari harga sepatu yang dipakai nyonya choi sebelumnya ibuku tersayang,!" sambung siwon datar dan tajam

Hyena menggeram , wanita berusia hampir paruh baya itu menggeram kesal anak bungsunya ini sungguh membuat emosinya diluar batasannya, selama kehidupan nyonya muda choi ini kedua anak yang dilahirkannya adalah sebuah beban yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa keluar dari penjara choi itu,

"brengsek !" ucap hyena kemudian berlalu,

Siwon kembali tertawa keras sekarang , dan setelah didapati ibu nya sudah keluar dari mansion choi itu raut wajah siwon berubah sendu, ada luka didalam hati siwon yang siapapun tak akan pernah tau , namun jauh dari itu seseorang tengah memperhatikan siwon dengan raut muka penuh rasa simpati , dan merasakan hal yang sama selama kehidupannya,

.

"yun, kau akan datang kan ke pesta ayahku nanti, kau bisa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekati beberapa rekan bisnis ayahku , siapa tau kalian bisa menjalani kerja sama nanti," ucap jaejoong sembari merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya didepan cermin ,

Yunho yang menanggapinya dengan menghembuskan asap rokok yang baru saja disesapnya,

"yun ,,," panggil jaejoong lagi,

"jae , apakah kau seorang masocist?" tanya yunho tiba-tiba

bos dari pemilik blue world itu hanya memandangi istrinya heran,

"apa maksudmu yun?" tanya jaejoong tak mengerti

"10 tahun kita bersama , kau memilihku dan memilih melawan ayahmu , membuat kesepakatan dengan siwon hanya untuk memilihku yang nyatanya seorang bajingan yang seringkali menyakitimu, kenapa jae ?" tanya yunho serius

"aku , tidak ingin memjawabnya yunh, karena jawabanku masih sama , aku akan menghadiri pesta ayahku , aku akan mengatakan pada ayah kalau kau sedang sibuk karena pelanggan di club sedang banyak," jaejoong mencoba berkilah,

"kau tau tentang bayi yang dikandung kyuhyun,?" tanya yunho lagi

"yun, sudahlah , aku tidak ingin membahas itu untuk saat ini," elak jaejoong

"tapi aku ingin !" bentak yunho

Jaejoong terdiam , saat ini yang jaejoong hanya bisa lakukan adalah diam dan jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi dengan suami tempramentalnya ini, jaejoong ingin melindungi changmin dan bayi didalam kandungannya ini,

"changmin ! dimana kau sembunyikan dia!" tanya yunho memaksa

Jaejoong diam , menutup rapat mulutnya untuk satu hal ini

"katakan jaejoong ! kau tau adikmu itu sangat berbahaya ! dia bisa membunuhku kapan saja kita dia mengetahui jika changmin anak kandung kyuhyun !" yunho mulai memaksa jaejoong untuk mengatakannya

Jaejoong masih diam , yunho mulai tersulut dengan emosinya

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanan jaejoong,

Yunho mencengkram dagu jaejoong erat ,

Tangisan jaejoong mulai terdengar ,

"katakan choi jaejoong dimana anak itu ! aku harus menyingkirkannya sebelum siwon menemukan nya !" pekik yunho kembali memaksa jaejoong untuk mengatakannya

"bunuh saja aku yunh, sekarang juga !" jawab jaejoong dengan tatap nyalang dengan manik mata memerah menahan semua siksaan yunho "aku tidak akan mengatakan dimana changmin berada ! hmm , bunuh aku sekarang juga , aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk anak itu yunh, karena semua karena kau ! kekacauan yang ciptakan ini , kesakitan yang sering kali kau berikan padaku ini , dan dengan sisa kekuatanku yunh, aku tidak akan memberitahukan dimana changmin berada, dia kesalahan yang hasilkan padaku ! bunuh aku yun maka smua selesai !"

Yunho tertawa ,

"dan keluargamu akan menghancurkan semua yang aku miliki ? itu yang kau harap jae ?"

Yunho mulai frustasi ,

Dia mencintai jaejoong, sangat mencintainya hanya saja rasa tak pantas tiba-tiba muncul ketika jaejoong mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari keluarganya dulu , membuat kesepakatan konyol dengan adik dan ayahnya, memilih untuk pergi dari mansion nya hanya untuk yunho dan yunho hanya berusaha membuat jaejoong menyerah kemudian meninggalnya , namun kenyataannya jaejoong bertahan hingga 10 tahun bersamanya

Yunho meninggalkan jaejoong yang menangis tersedu didalam kamar mereka, entahlah yunho takut jika harus mati ditangan siwon , yunho hanya takut jaejoong akan sedih jika harus melihat dirinya mati dengan mengenaskan ditangan adik iparnya sendiri,

.

.

Choi's enterprised building

Gedung perkantoran megah yang merupakan sebuah kamuflase dari sebuah kelompok mafia dan juga yakuza klan choi, lihat saja kini didalam sebuah hall megah yang ada didalamnya berkumpul banyak sekali orang-orang penting yang bergerak didunia yang sama dan bekerja dibawah kendali klan choi,

Namun diluar semua ini tak ada bedanya dengan gedung-gedung perusahaan lain di korea , choi's enterprised adalah sebuah perusahaan finance dan juga property , ironis.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya namun masih nampak gagah tengan berdiri di atas podium dan baru saja menyelesaikan pidato yang baginya hanya untuk formalitas saja itu, raut wajahnya yang tegah dan dingin membuatnya sangat disegani oleh pengikutnya, tubuh dengan postur atletis banyak menimbulkan decak kagum banyak orang mengingat usia namja itu sudah menginjak 60 tahun, siapa lagi jika bukan choi kangin , tepat bediri disampingnya ada ibu kandung kedua choi muda yang tengah berdiri angkuh dengan gaun merah menyala , kim hyena, selir yang menjadi ratu ,

Kangin dan hyena menuruni podium dan mereka melanjutkan acara basi-basi mereka kepada semua tamu yang datang dari berbagai penjuru negri,

"paman kangin," sapa seorang gadis pada kangin yang tengah berbincang dengan salah satu tamunya ,

Stella kim anak dari salah satu triad di china yang rencananya akan dijodohkannya dengan putra bungsunya siwon, tampaknya choi senior ini akan mendapat kejutan dari sibungsu yang merupakan calon penerus klan choi,

"ah , stella , kau datang?" sambut kangin

"paman , aku merindukanmu," kata stella menyambut pertanyaan kangin

Stella memeluk kangin sebentar,

"kau bersama ayahmu ?" tanya kangin lagi

"tidak paman aku sendiri , papa entahlah dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang sangat tidak penting menurutku ," katanya

"itu penting stella , jika saya ayahmu tidak melakukannya organisasi ayahmu akan berantakan,"

"ne , paman benar , ah sudahlah , dimana siwon paman?" tanya stella lagi

"ah dimana anak itu , mungkin sebentar lagi , kau bisa menemui bibi hyena dan jaejoong dulu jika kau mau stella , paman akan menyambut tamu paman dari itali dulu ," kata kangin mengakhiri bincangannya dengan stella,

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam sembari menatap jalanan kota seoul dari kaca disampingnya, kali ini dia benar-benar merindukan suasana malam yang beberapa minggu lalu masih bisa dinikmatinya , namun sekarang berbalik semua bagai terpenjara ,

Siwon yang sebenarnya memperhatikan kyuhyun yang entah tengah memikirkan sesuatu itu mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan ipad-nya memeriksa saham yang dikelolanya walau sebenarnya itu tak begitu penting baginya,

" _wookie , apa impianmu ?" tanya kyuhyun yang kini tengah menikmati cocktail yang baru saja disajikan untuknya dari ryeowook_

" _aku hanya ingin adik-adikku dapat bersekolah dijenjang tertinggi hyung , hanya itu , kami hanya 3 bersaudara yatim piatu , jadi aku akan berjuang dengan cara apapun untuk kedua adikku,"_

 _Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikal ryeowook sayang , namja 21 tahun itu, sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri di tengah kesepian yang melandanya._

 _Kyuhyun mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari saku mantel yang dikenakan , amplop yang sedikit tebal kemudian menyerahkannya pada ryeowook,_

" _ini bukan uang haram wookie aku mendapatkannya dari hasil sambilanku bekerja di pencucian car wash paman kang, ini akan sedikit membantu untukmu , kau sudah seperti adikku , jadi jangan tolak pemberianku ini,"_

" _tapi hyung ," ryeowook mencoba menolaknya_

" _aniy aku tak menerima penolakan, arra , nah sebagai imbal baliknya bisakah kau membuatkan ramen untukku?"_

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan percakapannya dengan ryeowook , selama siwon menyekapnya kyuhyun tak memilik akses untuk keluar dari mansion nya,

Tak lama mobil yang dikendari siwon dan kyuhyun berhenti disebuah gedung megah dipusat kota seoul, kyuhyun tak memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan siwon kali ini , sungguh kyuhyun tidak ingin peduli lagi dengan apapun ,dia sudah diambang batas kesabarannya untuk menjalani semua takdir hidupnya kali ini,

"tuan besar sudah menunggu kedatangan anda tuan muda" ucap sangjo yang ternyata sudah tiba lebih dulu dilokasi pesta ayah siwon,

"aku mengerti," jawab siwon kemudian sedikit merapikan tuxedonya dan mengenggam tangan kyuhyun erat, sangat kontras dengan penampilan siwon kali ini , siwon yang sangat manly dengan tuxedo mahalnya berbanding terbalik dengan kyuhyun yang hanya memakai jeans biru laut dengan kemeja senada dilapisi dengan mantel berwarna biru tua , surai madunya yang membuat penampilannya semakin cantik bibir merah alaminya yang selama ini membuat siwon terjerat,

Mereka melangkah memasuki hall dilantai 3 , kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika dihadapkan dengan sekumpulan orang berpakaian jas lengkap berwarna hitam dengan postur tubuh tegap membungkukkan badan ketika mendapati siwon memasuki hall itu , tanpa sadar kyuhyun semakin mengenggam tangan siwon erat,

Suasana mendadak hening ketika mereka semua memperhatikan kedatangan siwon dengan membawa seseorang ,

"kau akan mati siwon percayalah padaku," ucap jaejoong ketika siwon tepat berhenti disebelah kakak nya,

Siwon tersenyum , "aku tau hyung ," jawab siwon santai

Stella memandang siwon terkejut , sedang hyena cuek dengan semua yang terjadi dan lebih memilih kembali menikmati sparkling wine nya,

"siapa yang kau bawa kali ini siwon?" tanya kangin to the point

"halo ayah, lama tak bertemu," sapa siwon

"siapa dia siwon?" tanya kangin dengan nada meninggi membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri ketika kangin mulai marah seperti ini ,

"sama seperti mu ayah , karena aku calon penerusmu jadi mengikuti jejakmu," jawab siwon santai

Dddannggg

Kangin mencoba menahan ledakan amarahnya dan itu dengan mudahnya di tangkap oleh siwon, suasana hall masih hening

"dia sedang mengandung cucumu ayah jadi aku akan menikahinya besok ," lagi dengan santainya siwon mengatakan ini pada kangin

Kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan maksud siwon sekarang ini, dirinya hamil , oh tidak mungkin dia bahkan sudah mengeceknya pagi tadi dan hasilnya negative , siwon apa maumu sebenarnya?

"sangchul sangjo , bubarkan semua ini," ucap kangin dan kedua orang kepercayaan kangin dan siwon itu , dan mereka segera melaksanakan perintah kangin

Tak lama suasana hening ,

Plakkk'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi siwon ,

Kyuhyun terkejut kemudian hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya mengingat tangan kanannya masih digenggam erat oleh siwon

Siwon hanya tersenyum mengejek ayahnya

"wae ?" tanya siwon santai

"stella lebih pantas mendampingimu!" ucap kangin

"benarkah ? ayah yakin ?" tanya siwon

"kau ?!"

"kyuhyun beri salam pada ayahku," kata siwon sembari menyeret kyuhyun untuk memberi salam pada kangin ,

Kyuhyun nampak bergetar hebat , sekelebat ingatan mengusiknya , ayah siwon , dia ayah siwon , kyuhyun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas,

"kenapa kyuhyun? Kau masih ingat ayahku ?" tanya siwon dengan senyuman tak bisa diartikan oleh kangin

"dongakkan kepalamu kyuhyun !" perintah siwon kemudian kyuhyun mendongak memperhatikan kangin takut-takut , airmatanya sudah berhasil menuruni pipi gembilnya , kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi isakannya

"ayah perkenalkan , namja yang kau perkosa 5 tahun yang lalu , kau masih mengingatnya ?"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Review juseyo


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun semakin terisak , dan terlihat cengkraman tangan siwon pada lengannya semakin kuat kyuhyun sungguh tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi didalam hall sebesar ini dengan beberapa anggota keluarga choi dan juga semua drama yang baru saja dimulai dengan membeberkan banyak rahasia-rahasia masa lalu yang justru membuat kyuhyun ingin mati,

"aigo , drama apalagi ini , aku semakin ingin menguak rahasia kekasihku ini lagi dan lagi ," sarkas siwon,

"siwon apa maksud semua ini !?" tanya jaejoong yang entah bagaimana kini perasaannya yang semakin tercampur aduk karena nama seseorang yang membuat jalinan benang merah semakin kusut saja,

"hyung , kau tidak mendengar semua dengan baik tadi ? oh ayolah hyungku tersayang , kau jauh lebih pintar dari ku , dengar ayah kita ini pernah meniduri ah tidak memperkosa kekasih ku ," kata siwon santai ,

Kangin terdiam menahan semua emosinya , anaknya darah dagingnya sedang berusaha menjatuhkannya , tidak kangin tidak boleh kalah

"dia hanya pelacur ditempatku dan kau," geram jaejoong tak terima

"ouh .. jangan lupakan dia adalah ibu dari changmin hyung , kau melupakannya?" lagi siwon memukul telak jaejoong dan berhasil membuat jaejoong membatu, sedang kyuhyun kini sudah jatuh terduduk dilantai marmer mewah itu,

"dan hyung , kau tidak bisa berkutik kali ini suamimu dan anak itu ada didalam genggamanku dan satu hal , aku akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah kau ambil dari kyuhyun yang kau sebut pelacurmu itu , dan yunho , bisakah aku mengampuninya ? memohonlah padaku hyung , suami pengecutmu itu akan mati di tanganku , bersama dengan kesakitanmu dan juga kyuhyun..." kata siwon begitu dingin dan terdengar sadis ,

"dan ayah , bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan ayah ,?" tawar siwon, ah kangin sungguh menyesal sekarang , dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya dan melupakan putra bungsunya yang kelewat cerdas melebihinya

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya kangin

"ah ayah terlalu to the point, baiklah , aku juga akan langsung saja ," ujar siwon , sejenak siwon melangkahkan kaki ke arah kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya ,

"sangjo bisa kau antar kyuhyun kembali ke mansion , bibi ling akan mengurusnya," perintah siwon pada sangjo dan langsung dilaksanakan seketika itu juga ,

Tak lama setelah kepergian kyuhyun , didalam hall mewah itu hanya berdiri empat orang yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi sebuah kesepakatan yang sangat mengikat mereka , sungguh siapa sangka jika sosok siwon yang 10 tahun lalu hanyalah bocah pendiam kini sudah bermetamorfosa sebagai seorang yakuza sadis melebihi sang ayah ,

"aku akan menikahi kyuhyun besok ," ucap siwon santai sembari meneguk sparkling wine yang gagal di sajikan pada tamu undangan pesta ayahnya ini,

"ouhhh, siwon anakku kau akan menikahi pelacur seperti ibumu ini, kau hebat dan juga memalukan sayang," sahut hyena sarkas dan tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

"oh terima kasih ibu , itu suatu pujian untukku , ah , aku harap kalian datang besok karena akan ada tamu spesial yang akan hadir , kalian akan melihat cucu kalian yang sudah disembunyikan hyungku ini selama 5 tahun ,"

"apa maksudmu siwon ! kau bawa changmin kemana !" pekik jaejoong mulai kuatir

"ah , tenanglah hyung , dia aman bersamaku, dan maaf jika aku akan mengambilnya lagi , jadi sebagai gantinya kau sudah mendapatkannya yang sebentar lagi akan kau lahirkan itu , jadi besok datang saja ," lagi siwon menjawabnya kelewat santai

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan padaku siwon?" kali ini kangin bertanya

"ayah tau arti ketidak setiaan didalam organisasimu ini berarti mati ?" tanya siwon sarkas

"tapi sayangnya mereka sudah tak setia lagi jadi mereka akankah mati ayah ?"

Kangin menggeram dengan pertanyaan siwon yang begitu menguras emosinya

"brengsek cepat katakan apa maumu !" bentak kangin mulai tak sabar

"pergi dari organisasi ini ayah , kau sudah terlalu tua dan banyak yang mengkhianatimu jika ayah tau, jadi apakah ini bayaran yang sangat setimpal ?"

"brengsek !" umpat kangin

"ah , kita sama-sama orang yang seperti itu ayah , karena ayah sendiri yang membentukku seperti ini , ayah tidak mengakui bagaimana menderinya kami dan hanya terus menjejal kami dengan uang dan uang tanpa peduli bagaimana menderitanya kami , dan satu hal ayah , kau adalah salah satu orang yang ikut merusak seseorang yang sudah sangat lama ingin ku lindungi dan sialnya tubuh ku yang dulu digrogoti penyakit itu tak mampu dan tidak untuk kali ini , kalian satu persatu akan mati ditanganku tidak peduli kau adalah ayahku sendiri, dan bukankah ini sebuah penawaran yang baik ayah?"

Kangin terdiam entah kali ini apakah dia akan menjadi seorang pengecut kali ini , siwon darah dagingnya seseorang yang sudah dibentuknya menjadi monster mematikan itu balik menikamnya , ya semua kesalahannya sejak kecil kedua anaknya tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana mempunyai seorang ayah walaupun dirinya sendiri adalah bajingan kotor,

"tidak !" jawab kangin

Siwon tersenyum lirih,

"baiklah jika itu maumu ayah, dan jangan lupa besok adalah pernikahanku , ku harap kalian datang , karena akan ada sebuah pertunjukan menarik yang akan kalian lihat nantinya , kyuhyunku akan menjadi peran utama nya ,"

Mereka bertiga terdiam penuh tanya

"ah ayah , katakan selamat tinggal untuk masa keemasanmu , dan katakan selamat datang untuk semua pengkhianatmu, good night..." ucap siwon final kemudian berlalu dengan santai meninggalkan hall megah itu setelah berhasil membuat sang ayh tak berkutik sekalipun,

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong sebuah mansion baru yang baru pertama ini di lihatnya , tak jauh berbeda dengan mansion sebelum nya berada di daerah yang sangat rindang dan ada sebuah air terjun di depan kamarnya , namun pemandangan air terjun itu digantikan dengan tebing tinggi dengan laut berombak terjal di bawahnya , angan kyuhyun terawang bagaimana jika dirinya terjun didalam nya , pasti ombak itu akan menggulungnya dan melayangkan nyawanya dengan mudah , kyuhyun sungguh sangat tertekan dan entahlah pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya semakin kuat , namun kyuhyun terkadang menepisnya dalam pikirnya dia ingin bertemu dengan changmin anak yang tercipta karena yunho kakak ipar siwon, sungguh ironis.

"nyonya ," panggil sangjo pelan

Seakan tersadar , mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna putih ganding yang begitu mewah dengan ukiran klasik khas eropa,

"silahkan beristirahat nyonya , bibi ling akan saya panggilkan untuk membantu anda ," lanjut sangjo yang hanya direspon diam oleh kyuhyun , kemudian kyuhyun perlahan memutar knop pintu klasih itu , dilihatnya sebuah kamar impiannya dimasa kecilnya dulu ,

" _appa , kalau kyunie sudah besal nanti bolehkah kyunie mempunyai kamal yang lebih besal dali kamal kyunie yang sekalang ,?" pinta kyuhyun kecil pada sang appa,_

 _Lelaki dewasa berusia 38 tahun itu tersenyum tipis , "tentu sayang, kamar seperti apa yang kau inginkan , apa kamar dengan banyak kaset game kesukaanmu," canda sang appa_

" _aniyo , kyunie ingin punya kamal dengan jendela yang sangat besal appa , kemudian ada sebuah tv besal bial kyu bica nonton film kaltun sepuasnya, lalu kyu ingin punya perpustakaan kecil bial kyu bica baca buku clita belcama eomma," kata kyuhyun kecil,_

" _arraseo , appa akan membuatkan kamar kyuni seperti itu , jadi sekarang waktunya tidur sayang , besok appa akan mengantarkanmu sekolah, otte,?"_

Ya , sebuah kamar impiannya dan ini rahasianya bersama almarhum ayahnya ketika dirinya berusia 5 tahun, kyuhyun mulai memandang kamar ini pelan , mengarahkan manik bonekanya sembari mengingat impian masa kecilnya yang sempat dibuangnya jauh-jauh , terlalu banyak problema yang dihadapinya sampai detik ini , entah bagaimana siwon sebenarnya sebenarnya ini sedikit menggelitik kyuhyun untuk mengetahui bagaimana diri siwon sebenarnya,

"televisi besar itu impianku , dan banyak kaset kartun kesukaanku," monolog kyuhyun , kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebuah karpet didepan tv flat itu , menekan remote kemudian sebuah kartun kesukaannya ada didepan nya

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kakinya , seakan merasakan kembali kenangan masa kecilnya yang tiba-tiba saja melintas lagi dan lagi , tanpa sadar air mata kyuhyun mengalir dengan sendirinya tak ada isakan berarti disana ,

Ceklek ,

Perhatian kyuhyun seketika teralihkan , menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian menolehkan dimana arah suara pintu terbuka itu ,

"baby , cepat datangi mama , dia sudah sangat merindukanmu," ucap seorang laki-laki yang sangat kyuhyun kenal

"benalkah dia mama min papa?" tanya bocah 5 tahun itu pada siwon

Papa

Dia memanggil siwon dengan sebutan papa , siapa bocah itu

"hmm , dia mama min , kka mama sudah sangat lama menunggu min pulang ," katanya lagi

Siwon menurunkan bocah yang memanggil dirinya min itu kemudian mengarahkan bocah itu untuk menghampiri kyuhyun

"mama..." lirih bocah itu lagi

Kyuhyun seketika membekap mulutnya erat , air matanya runtuh kembali , dia , bocah lelaki itu adalah bayi yang dilahirkannya 5 tahun yang lalu , changmin , dia changmin,

"mama tidak mau beltemu min papa , mama tidak kenal min cepeltinya," adu changmin pada siwon dengan manik yang hampir sama dengan kyuhyun itu

"tidak min , cepat kau datangi mama , dia akan berhenti menangis jika min memeluk mama , kka," bujuk siwon

Kemudian langkah kecil changmin perlahan mendekati kyuhyun , hingga langkah kaki kecil itu sampai didepannya ,

Grep

Kyuhyun memeluk changmin seketika kemudian tangis kyuhyun semakin terisak keras , memeluk , menciumi buah hatinya yang terpisah karena kesepakatan dengan jaejoong sang mucikari,

"kau tumbuh sehat nak , mama merindukanmu nak , hiks ..." tangis kyuhyun sembari menciumi wajah kyuhyun , kyuhyun masih mengingat wajah ini , walau dia hanya melihat sekilas ketika bayi changmin dilahirkan,

"huweeee , mama. Mama .. kenapa mama tidak jemput min di bucan , kata sustel han mama sedang dilual negri mencali uang untuk min, tapi mama tidak datang-datang , huweee ," ocehnya dengan tangis khas anak kecilnya

Kyuhyun mengusah air mata changmin kemudian menyibak rambut changmin yang sedikit basah karena keringat

"ne , mianhae mama terlalu lama menjemput min , maafkan mama , sekarang min bersama mama , dan min tidak akan jauh lagi dari mama , maafkan mama,"

Siwon yang sejak tadi berdiri menyaksikan moment ibu dan anak itu hanya tersenyum tipis masih dengan ekspresi dingin nya ,

"aku akan menagih jasa pertemuan ini nanti , dan bersiaplah karena besok kau akan merubah takdirmu kyuhyun..." ucap siwon di tengah moment kyuhyun dan changmin

Kyuhyun menatap siwon ,

"ne gomawo siwon – ssi , aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih padamu , aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu , hiks .. jeongmal kamshahamnida, sungguh , hiks .. terima kasih siwon –ssi ," ucapnya sembari terisak

Siwon hanya memperlihatkan smirknya , kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun ,

"tuan muda ," kata sangjo

"aku tak apa sangjo , terima kasih kau berhasil menjalankan perintahku dengan baik , kau melindungi changmin dengan baik, hah.. ayo kita keruanganku , ada sebuah misi yang harus kau lakukan ," katanya

"kalian berdua ..." siwon menunjuk dua pengawal dibawah pimpinan sangjo, "tetap berjaga disini,"

"kami laksakan tuan muda!" jawab dua pengawal itu sembari membungkukkan badannya patuh

"sangjo , pastikan semua nya lancar untuk besok , kehancuran ayahku akan dimulai dan juga kematian yunho..." ucapnya dingin , yang siapapun akan bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan siwon ini , terlalu banyak dendam yang selama ini disimpan oleh siwon seorang diri , luka yang selama ini sangat rapat disembunyikannya kini mulai mengering tak peduli jika keluarga nya hancur karena dari mereka sendiri luka itu didapatkan siwon ,

"kyuhyun , aku akan mengakhiri semuanya , sebentar lagi, tolong bersabarlah..." batin siwon dalam hati,

.

.

-tbc-

.

Sorry untuk update yang lama , mood berantakan banget

Dan ini hasilnya semoga memuaskan

Masih banyak ff yang belum kelar tapi suatu saat pasti akan kelar , semoga saja

Gomawo

Review please

-moon-


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun masih terduduk di sebuah bench di tengah kamar nya. Di pangkuannya changmin tengah tertidur dengan menesupkan wajahnya nyaman didada kyuhyun , seseorang yang sangat dirindukan nya. Beberapa jam lalu kyuhyun baru saja merasakan kembali kehangatan yang sudah sangat lama dirindukan nya, ketika changmin pertama kali menyambut udara dunia yang sangat dingin dan mengerikan ini.

Kyuhyun membelai kepala changmin sayang, wajahnya yang sangat lugu dan dilihatnya wajah tanpa dosa itu begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang memporak porandakan kehidupannya berkali-kali. Hanya kyuhyun yang tau , dan ketika kekalapan kyuhyun yang waktu itu mengetahui dirinya hamil dan hanya jaejoong yang waktu itu bisa dimintai pertolongannya dan sebuah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi kala itu, kyuhyun mengiyakan semua perjanjian sepihak jaejoong seseorang yang sudah membelinya dari ayah tirinya.

"changmin mama sayang menyayangimu sayang, mama berjanji akan mempertaruhkan apapun untukmu, mama tidak akan melepaskanmu kembali, apapun yang terjadi" monolog kyuhyun lirih

Ceklek

Pintu berwarna kuning gading itu terbuka ,

Siwon dengan kemeja hitam yang dilingkisnya sebatas lengannya dan celana pantalon hitam memasuki kamar kyuhyun perlahan, tangah kanan membawa gelas kristal berisikan red wine , aroma siwon menguarkan aroma manly yang sedikit bercampur dengan aroma wine yang dibawanya. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di single sofa didepan kyuhyun , dengan reflek kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada changmin yang tertidur , siwon menyeringai tipis kemudian kembali meneguk wine dari gelas kristal mahal nya.

"aku menginginkanmu kyuhyun..." ucap siwon mutlak

kyuhyun bergeming , siwon mendekatkan wajah pada kyuhyun

"aku sudah membawa changmin yang sempat kakak ku curi darimu , jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan imbalan nya , nyonya choi?" desis siwon tepat didepan bibir kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tercekat kemudian dia tersadar akan posisinya disini , perkataan siwon kala itu mengenai takdirnya yang akan berubah ketika mentari esok terbit, menyadarkan nya

"ne , siwon hyung , tapi bisakah hyung mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau terlalu banyak meminta kyuhyun tapi katakanlah , aku menunggumu" ucap siwon santai

"bisakah bibi ling menjaga changmin sampai aku selesai melayanimu , aku.. aku hanya ..takut, jika changmin akan terpisah lagi dariku," ucap kyuhyun sedikit ada rasa ragu dan khawatir , naluri dan rasa trauma tiba-tiba menelusup di hatinya.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya

"sangjo panggil bibi ling kemari," perintah siwon

"aku menunggumu dikamarku kyuhyun hanya 10 menit dan jangan buat aku menunggu terlalu lama, kau tau aku lebih baik," kata siwon kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri lorong yang berujung pada sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan pahatan klasik , dia sangat tau siapa pemilik ruangan itu , kamar utama yang esok hari akan menjadi kamar yang akan ditempatinya oleh siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu itu pelan , baru saja tubuhnya masuk kyuhyun sudah ditarik kasar hingga tubuhnya terlempar di atas ranjang king size dengan desain klasik era victoria.

Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah ketika siwon berhasil melucuti pakaian nya dengan kasar , siwon terilhat tak sabaran dan terlihat sedikit marah , entah apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, rasa simpati menelusup didalam hati kecil kyuhyun.

Siwon bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap dan dia hanya mengendurkan ikat pinggannya dan menurunkan resliting celana bahan nya , menurunkan sedikit celana bahan itu beserta boxer brief mahal nya.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah kedua kakinya sudah mengangkang dengan senggama yang mulai berlendir, siwon hanya menyeringai

"kau terlihat seperti menggodaku slut , lihat hanya ku telanjangi dengan kasar kau sudah basah , liat lubang nakal mu ini sudah berlendir , dasar murahan," caci siwon

Siwon mulai menggoda senggama kyuhyun dengan jari tengahnya, "bitch , murahan , lubang sialan" umpat siwon lagi

"eeuuuuggghhhhhh ..." lenguh kyuhyun ketika siwon hanya memainkan jari tengahnya di sekitar otot cincin senggama kyuhyun tanpa mau memasukan nya

"kau mau aku memasukan jariku atau kejantananku slut?" tanya siwon

"ahhhh , hyung kejantananmu ... uuugghhhh..." lenguh kyuhyun

"seperti ini ," dan seketika itu siwon memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali sentak kedalam senggamu kyuhyun , dan langsung menggenjotnya keras – keras

Kyuhyun blingsatan menerima penetrasi siwon yang kasar dan memukul telak prostatnya.

"ahhh , ahhh , hyung .. ahhh , sakit ,... ahhhhhh, "

Dan kesakitan bercampur nikmat

"bitch , aku membenci lubang sialan mu , " umpat siwon dengan kasarnya mamaju mundurkan kejantanan nya di senggama kyuhyun , dan seksnya kali ini tanpa pengaman seperti yang biasa siwon lakukan pada kyuhyun

"ahhhh , hyung .. lagi . lebih keras ,, akkhhhh , jebal .. akh ..." desah kyuhyun ketika dengan brutalnya siwon menumbuk prostatnya

"dasar jalang murahan kau menikmati semua kejantanan orang-orang yang menikmatimu dengan mendesah seperti ini, ssstttt... sial lubang sial !" marah siwon ,

"ahkkkhhh, aniy aniy ,, deeper hyung ,, hyyaaahhhh ,,akk hyung ,"

Siwon dekat dan semakit brutal menumbukkan kepala penisnya ke prostat kyuhyun , marah dia marah ketika desahan murahan kyuhyun keluar

"ahhkkhh . sakit hiks .. hyung .. sakit .. akkhh ahhhh ," desah kesakitan kyuhyun ketika prostatnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh siwon

"kau pelacur , ahhhh , murahan ssttt , bitch , kau mengetatkan lubangmu , ahhhh, ahhh" desah siwon , dia dekat siwon dekat,

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang siwon seakan meminta siwon memberikan tekanan lebih pada lubangnya , persetan dengan darah yang akan keluar setelah ini

"ketatkan lubangmu bitch , ahhh , sial lubang sial , ahhhhh..." dan berakhir segala umpatan siwon , klimaksnya menyembur untuk pertama kalinya didalam tubuh kyuhyun bahkan kyuhyun sampai mendongakkan kepala nya menikmati tembakan sperma siwon yang memenuhi senggamanya

Siwon melepas tautannya kasar , kyuhyun mendesah ringan ketika kekosongan dirasakan nya , sedikit memperhatikan hasil dari nafsunya , lubang kyuhyun yang berkedut dan sedikit memuntahkan cairan sperma nya yang bercampur dengan sedikit darah,

"kau sungguh murahan kyuhyun , dan ingat besok kau akan menyaksikan pertunjukan besar," ucap siwon kemudian berlalu.

Siwon mengambil kimono tidurnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kelelahan tak berdaya , mengambil selimut tebal kemudian melilitkan keseluruh tubuhnya , kyuhyun mulai terseok berjalan menuju kamarnya , dia ingin tidur dengan changmin disebalahnya,

Bibi ling yang baru saja kembali dari dapur ketika baru saja membuatkan susu untuk changmin dengan sigap memapah tubuh kyuhyun yang sempoyongan menuju kamarnya

"nyonya muda anda baik-baik saja?" tanya bibi ling sedikit khawatir

"bibi bantu aku berjalan , maafkan aku bi karena aku merepotkanmu," kata kyuhyun tidak enak

"tidak nyonya , mari saya bantu,"

.

.

Mentari pagi menelisik masuk kedalam celak jendela kamar siwon ,

Siwon terjaga dalam tidurnya ,

Sepintas kenangan masa lalu menganggu pikirannya , kenangan masa kecilnya dimana semua orang membencinya karena menjadi orang yang tak berguna , hanya hyungnya seseorang yang sangat peduli padanya dan seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang ketika itu siwon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk sembuh dan menjadikan nya bocah 5 tahun itu miliknya.

 _Siwon terduduk disebuah pohon cherry ditaman kota , menunggu bibi ling pengasuhnya membelikan makanan dan minuman yang dimintanya, siwon berusia 10 tahun dan dia menderita karena penyakit yang menggerogoti kaki kirinya hampir separuh dari umurnya. Namja yang terlihat lemah ini terbuang dari keluarganya , ayah nya yang seorang yakuza menganggapnya tidak berguna karena penyakitnya sedang hyungnya dia menentang apapun keinginan ayah mereka untuk menjadikan hyungnya pengganti sang ayah , dimana ibu mereka ? hyena si pelacur yang di jadikan mutiara di sangkar emas ayahnya tak peduli pada nasib kedua anaknya._

 _Dug_

 _Sebuah bola tanpa sengaja mengenai lengan siwon , bola plastik ringan , siwon memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun menghampirinya untuk mengambil bola itu._

" _hyung , maafkan kyunie karena mengenai lengan hyung dengan bola kyunie," kata namja 5 tahun itu takut-takut pada siwon._

 _Siwon tersenyum tulus pada kyunie, mengusak surai hitam selembut sutra kyuhyun sayang_

" _tak apa adik kecil ,maaf hyung tidak bisa mengambilkan bolamu ," ucap siwon sedikit merasa bersalah_

 _Kyunie menggeleng imut ,"tidak apa-apa hyungie , kyunie tau hyung sedang cakit , jadi maafkan kyunie saja ya karena mengenai lengan hyungie,"_

 _Siwon semakin gemas dengan namja 5 tahun itu_

" _kau bermain sendirian disini kyunie? Dimana ibumu?" tanya siwon_

" _didepan cana ," kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah mansion tepat didepan taman kota itu, "itu lumah kyunie, kalena kyunie bosan maka kyunie main saja dengan meleka hyungie," lagi kyuhyun menunjuk sekuruman anak-anak kecil seumuran lainnya._

 _Siwon mengangguk paham "kalau hyung apa juga sendilian juga seperti kyunie? Dimana teman hyung?" tanya kyunie_

" _aniy , hyung bersama seorang pengasuh , dan dia sedang pergi ke supermarket diseberang sana , membeli beberapa makanan kecil, dan hyung tidak punya teman," kata siwon panjang lebar_

" _ah begitu , kalau begitu , hyung dan kyunie sekalang berteman ne," ucap kyunie polos sembari menyodorkan kelingkingnya yang mungil_

" _ne , kita berteman kyunie," siwon tersenyum tulus , itu adalah senyuman tulus pertamanya_

" _dan ini hadiah dari kyunie untuk hyung ," kyuhyun memberikan siwon sebuah permen susu kesukaannya, siwon menerimanya dengan gembira_

" _gomawo adik kecil ,"_

" _kalau begitu kyunie mau pulang dulu ya hyung , anyeong"_

Siwon menarik laci nakas sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya , mengambil sebuah kotak kayu kecil , diambilnya sebuah permen kecil , permen susu yang ia dapatkan 20 tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya menjadi seorang yang tidak berguna

"aku menemukanmu kyunie , maafkan hyung karena terlambat mengetahui semua , maafkan hyung kyunie , bersabarlah sedikit lagi hyung akan membayar semua kesakitanmu selama ini,"gumam siwon ,

.

Kyuhyun tertidur sangat pulas hingga dia tak sadar jika seseorang telah mengambil changmin dari sisinya , siapa lagi jika buka siwon .

Kini keduanya tengah menikmati suasana pagi di taman belakang mansion siwon , changmin yang sudah rapi karena siwon sendiri yang memandikan changmin sebelum mengajaknya berkeliling taman dengan menggunakan kuda, namun sebelumnya mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan di depan danau buatan

"papa , pasti mama akan kebingungan mencali minnie , karena papa mengambil minnie diam-diam," kata changmin kecil sedikit melayangkan protes pada siwon "papa natkal sekali,"

Siwon tergelak , diletakkannya americano di atas meja kembali, membelai sayang rambut putranya

"biarkan mama beristirahat sedikit lama , kau tau mama kelelahan karena menjagamu semalam, mama tidak akan kebingungan mencarimu minnie , bibi ling akan memberi tahu mama mu ,"

Changmin hanya mengangguki kemudian kembali menikmati sandwich isi daging kesukaannya.

"papa aku sudah kenyang , apakah kita jadi berkuda , minnie ingin naik kuda papa," changmin kecil mulai merengek pada siwon ,

"ah sayang , tunggu papa , minnie bisa memilih kudanya terlebih dahulu , paman kwang akan mengantar minnie ke kandang kuda," ucap siwon ketika dikejauhan didapatinya seorang yang sudah di tunggunya ,

"sangjo kau antar changmin ke kwangsoo, dan ingat perintahkan byun soo dan dae han untuk menjaga changmin , laporkan semua kegiatan changmin padaku , aku akan menyambut salah satu orang yang aku tunggu,"

"baik tuan besar," ucap sangjo kemudian menggendong changmin untuk meninggalkan siwon

.

Siwon masih menikmati americanonya , didepannya sudah berdiri seorang yang sangat ditunggunya hadir , seorang pengecut yang selama ini bersembunyi dari nya,

"siwon ," panggil orang itu , dia yunho ,

"oh hai hyung , kau sudah sarapan?" tanya siwon innocent

"siwon ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu ," ucap yunho dengan nada penuh kegusaran ,

"ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku hyung ," ucap siwon dingin

"aku harus mengatakannya padamu brengsek !" yunho mulai putus asa, siwon menyeringai tipis

"ini tentang anak itu." Lanjut yunho

"apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung ," ucap siwon

"dia bukan anakku," ucap yunho

"aku tau ..." jawab siwon datar

Deg

Yunho tercekat,

"kakak ku yang bodoh dan kerena cemburu buta akhirnya berpikiran dangkal karena melihatmu memperkosa kyuhyun waktu itu,"

Yunho mulai ketakutan , siwon dia terlalu berbahaya , siwon seakan adalah seorang monster melebihi ayahnya,

"tapi kesalahan yang kau perbuat adalah kau sudah menikmati tubuh pelacurku , kau tau apa yang aku lakukan pada orang-orang yang sudah menyentuh tubuh pelacurku hyung , mereka berakhir mati .. kau dan ayahku sendiri aku harus memulai dari siapa dulu hyung ?" tanya siwon seakan dirinya adalah seorang penjagal nyawa , pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"dan kau sudah menyakiti kakakku selama 10 tahun pernikahan kalian, cih .. kau pikir aku selama ini buta , kau boleh saja menganggapku tidak mengetahui segala perbuatanmu disini , selama aku di amerika aku mengetahui semua itu bajingan,"

Brukk

Yunho menjatuhkan lututnya seakan memohon pada siwon untuk mengampuninya,

"maafkan aku siwon , tolong maafkan aku ," mohon yunho

"memaafkanmu ,? Haruskah ?" ucap siwon sarkas

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparan tiba-tiba mengenai pipi kanan siwon ,

Jaejoong memandang siwon terluka , siwon mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir kirinya

"bunuh aku siwon , jika kau pada akhirnya akan menyingkirkan yunhoku !" pekik jaejoong dengan derai air matanya ,

"sial !" umpat siwon " sangjo bawa jaejoong ke kamarnya !" perintah mutlak siwon , kemudian sangjo membawa jaejoong dengan pemberontakan jaejoong supaya dilepaskan ,

"aku akan mempertimbangkan apa hukuman yang pantas untukmu hyung iparku tersayang," ucap siwon , "yong nam , bawa bajingan ini pergi dari hadapanku , dan kau tau apa yang ku inginkan dari bajingan ini yong nam," perintah mutlak siwon

" kau hebat siwon ," ucap seseorang dari belakang siwon,

"ah ayah , kebetulan sekali , apa kabarmu ayah , ahh padahal pesta akan diselenggarakan nanti malam, aku sengaja mengundurnya ayah," ucap siwon masa bodoh "ayah begitu awal datang ," ucap siwon sarkas,

"tentu aku ingin mengambil awal terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menikamku nah," ucap kangin sarkas

Siwon terkekeh meremehkan

"begitukah ayah , kau membawa serta anak buahmu?" tanya siwon

"tentu , aku membawa orang-orang yang setia berjalan disampingku," ucap kangin tak kalah dingin

Siwon semakin terkekeh

"ahhh ayah aku lupa coba kau berbalik , kau masih yakin jika mereka masih setia pada si tua sepertimu?" tanya siwon kemudian kangin berbalik dan sungguh semua orang kepercayaan kangin membungkuk hormat pada siwon ,

"kau datang si sarang harimau ayah , dan harimau yang selama hidupnya tak kau anggap dan kau asingkan karena penyakit sialan yang menggerogoti kakiku dulu ini sudah menjadi raja dari segala harimau ayah, kau akan mati setelah ini," ucap siwon santai

"kau !" desis kangin marah

"kau yang merubahku ! kau menghancurkanku !" kata siwon tak kalah marahnya

"kau yang membuangku tuan choi !" tambah siwon

Kangin diam dengan memendam marah pada darah dagingnya sendiri

"ah , changmin , apakah ayah ingat changmin yang di sembunyikan jaejoong hyung , dia harusnya menjadi adikku tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi , karena aku yang akan merubah semuanya,"

Kangin mematung mendengar semua perkataan siwon,

Kangin meyakinkan dalam dirinya sendiri jika dia harus mundur dia harus benar-benar mundur,

"sial ! aku akan mati ditangan anakku sendiri" ucap kangin pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

Tbc

.

berhentilah membaca cerita ini , sudah sangat membosankan kan ?


	8. Chapter 8

hay , mungkin aku akan jarang update di fanfiction lagi , tapi tetap aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan semua fanficku disini

bisakan readers deul mampir di wattpad ku ?

hehe

find me : babymoomoo1014

jangan tanya kenapa 1014 ya hehe .. itu sangat panjang ceritanya ..

dan ini my my scar chap 8

banyak banget yang sudah nungguin kan ?

semoga aku gak ge-er .. hehe...

selamat membaca ya semua

aku merindukan lapak ku ini..

.

.

my scar

.

.

Semua menjadi sangat berantakan ,

Siwon hyung banyak sekali rahasia yang disembunyikannya , kenapa kenapa dan kenapa

Siwon hyung bagaimana sebenarnya hatimu itu , aku ingin sekali mengerti semua luka yang kau tutupi dengan semua sifat sadismu , apa yang sebenarnya yang menjadi luka dihatimu biarkan aku tau , biarkan aku masuk didalam hidupmu hyung , biarkan aku tau biarkan aku tau isi hatimu..

.

Siwon terduduk ruang kerjanya , memandang air terjun melalui jendela besar di ruangan itu , dengan stelan jas favoritnya jas sewarna kelam maniknya, sisiran rambut yang sangat rapi menambah kesan kejantanan bagi siwon , pria itu diluar tampilannya yang sangat maskulin tersembunyi luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan, luka yang disebabkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Siwon membuat sebuah kesepakatan konyol dengan ayah kandungnya , membuang ayah kandungnya ketempat dimana mendiang dia mengasingkan istri pertamanya , yah kangin memilih menyerah pada anaknya sendiri , memilih kalah untuk anaknya sendiri , ini karmanya karma karena dulu dia pernah membuang anak yang dianggapnya lemah ini ke amerika dan mengacuhkannya, luka ketika anak lelaki lemahnya memohon padanya namun dihiraukannya , ini dosanya anaknya kini menjadi monster yang menakutkan dengan segala dendam masa lalu menjadi kekuatannya.

"tuan..." panggil sangjo

"sangjo sudah kau lakukan semua perintah , pastikan kalian selalu mengawasi tua bangka itu , pastikan dia tidak bisa berkutik di pengasingan dan bunuh semua pengikut setia ayahku ," ucap siwon dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada air terjun

"kami sudah melaksanakan sesuai perintah tuan besar ," jawab sangjo

"bagaimana dengan yunho ," lanjut siwon , kini siwon mulai mengalihkan atensinya kemudian mendudukan dirinya si single sofa favoritnya kemudian memandang pengawal kepercayaannya dengan tatapan dingin

"tuan yunho masih menunggui tuan jaejoong melahirkan ," jawab sangjo

"ambil alih bar yunho , kemudian siapkan kepindahan kakakku dan yunho ke jepang,"

"saya laksanakan tuan ," jawab sangjo kemudian pergi dari ruang kerja siwon ,

Tok tok tok

"boleh aku masuk?"

Siwon mengalihkan atensinya kemudian memandang seseorang yang baru saja menyandang status baru sebagai nyonya besar choi,

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya , "kemarilah sayang," kata siwon

Kemudian kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu , menutup rapat pintu jati mahal itu ,

Siwon menyuruh kyuhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya,

"apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku luv , katakan" ucap siwon sembari mengendusi leher namja cantik itu.

"hyung ..." lirih kyuhyun setengah mendesah , dirasakannya bibir siwon yang gencar mengecupi leher dan tangan siwon mulai bergerilya di perut kyuhyun. "aku .. bolehkah aku pergi sebentar ke .. ahhh..." kata-kata kyuhyun terpotong ketika siwon memainkan puting kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan nya

"katakan yang jelas luv .." kata siwon dengan nada menggoda

"uuhhh ... hyung .. aku ingin pergi .. ahhh .. ke makam orangtuaku ..." kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan permintaannya pada siwon,

"untuk apa luv , hmmm ..." tanya siwon sembari jemari tangan kanannya kini berali pada celana hotpant kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil memelorotkan reslitingnya,

Kyuhyun semakin payah dengan aksi siwon , siwon sengaja menggodanya

"ahhh.. hyung .. jebal ... ahh..." kyuhyun mendesah hebat ketika dua jari siwon mulai mengobrak abrik hole kyuhyun ,

"katakan atau aku akan semakin menyiksamu sayang," goda siwon

Jlebbbb

Siwon menambahkan satu jari lagi , kyuhyun yang akan menjawab semakin blingsatan karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh siwon ,

"ahhh .. hy-hyung.. hari ini adalah ..ahhh... peringatan kematian orangtuaku.. ahhh .. jebal hyung .. setubuhi aku...ahhhh..." ucap kyuhyun tak tau malu ,

Siwon mengangkat kyuhyun ala koala setelah sebelumnya berhasil menyingkirkan celana kyuhyun,

"dasar jalang , kau hanya ingin kejantanan ku hmmm , katakan!" ucap siwon sembari mencumbui puting kyuhyun yang sudah mencuat tegang

Brakk

Siwon menghimpit tubuh mungil kyuhyun ketembok kemudian dengan terburu-buru siwon membuka resliting celananya tanpa melepas pengait celananya dengan sekali hentak siwon membenamkan kejantanannya kedalam senggama kyuhyun

"akkkhhhhh .. hyung .. hyung ..." desah kyuhyun sembari menjambak rambut belakang siwon erat , siwon menghentakkan kejantanannya cepat , seakan-akan tak ada hari esok untuk tidak menyetubuhi tubuh istrinya

"ahhh , aku menyukai lubangmu sayang .. ketatkan.. atau kau akan semakin tersiksa..ahhh" desah siwon semakin bernafsu

"hyung .. jebal ..aku .. ahhh...lebih cepat ..ahhhhh... hyung..." kyuhyun klimaks

Tak lama siwon klimaks dengan menyemburkan spermanya didalam tubuh kyuhyun, dan mungkin tanpa siwon ketahui jika sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan kejutan dari kyuhyun

Siwon membawa kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk di single sofa yang tadi diduduki siwon tanpa melepas kaitannya denga kyuhyun, siwon sedikit mencumbu kyuhyun yang sedikit terengah

"aku .. ingin mengajak hyung dan changmin mengunjungi appa dan umma , jika hyung tidak bisa ikut aku tak apa , aku akan mengajak changmin jika hyung mengijinkan," ucap kyuhyun lirih

Dada siwon berdesir

Walau dia tak punya hati nurani dan belas kasihan untuk semua pengkhianatan yang di terimanya dan rela menghancurkannya tapi untuk kyuhyun adalah pengecualian tersendiri , dia sungguh merasa dihargai untuk hal satu ini, bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu dari kekasihnya

"baiklah aku mau , kita akan pergi sore ini, tidurlah luv aku akan membangunkanmu nanti,"

.

.

"jae ,..." lirih yunho

"hyung ... aku dimana?" tanya jaejoong lemah

"kau dirumah sakit sayang , kau sudah melahirkan anak kita , terima kasih" jawab yunho lirih

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah

"maafkan aku jae ," lirih yunho

"hyung .. berjanjilah denganku , kita akan memulai dari awal .." ucap jaejoong dengan linangan air mata,

"aku janji jae aku janji , maafkan aku..." yunho menangis sembari memeluk jaejoong

" _pergi dari negara ini jika kau ingin ampun dariku," ucap siwon lirih dan dingin "jepang.. pergilah ke jepang , bersama hyungku , dan aku akan mengawasimu , jika kau menyakiti jaejoong lagi walau hanya semata jarum ada luka lagi ditubuhnya aku akan membunuhmu , cam kan itu !"_

"kita akan kejepang , kita memulai dari awal disana,"

"aku akan ikut denganmu hyung , kemanapun aku akan ikut ,"

..

...

"papa , kita akan pelgi temana , tenapa min pakai jas hitam sepelti papa,?" tanya sikecil min ketika menunggui kyuhyun yang baru saja berganti baju

Siwon mendudukan changmin kedalam pangkuannya ,

"kita akan bertemu kakek dan nenek , apa min suka ?" tanya siwon

"cinja, min mau papa , min mau .. apakah ditempat kakek dan nenek ada kuda sepelti di rumah papa?"

"uhmmm.. sepertinya tidak ada , tapi nanti bisa papa taruh kuda disan, apa min suka?"

"holeee .. ada kuda .. min akan sangat suka papa..."

.

Kyuhyun berganti pakaian didalam kamar siwon , baru saja dia mengambil stelan jas didalam lemari tanpa sengaja sebuah kota berwarna hitam ikut terjatuh

Diambilnya kota itu dan mengembalikan isinya yang tercecer dilantai , namun sebuah benda membuat kyuhyun sedikit tercengang dan sebuah foto yang sangat dikenalnya

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya ketika diambilnya sebuah lolipop dan sebuah foto yang sudah kusam warnanya foto ketika dirinya masih berusia 5 tahun dan seseorang yang berada disampingnya yang terduduk di kursi roda dengan kaki kanan yang dipasangi plat besi penyangga

"maldo andwe .. siwon hyung ... tidak mungkin..." lirih kyuhyun

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Babymoomoo1013


End file.
